L'amour est enfant de salaud
by Koba54
Summary: UA. Ils sont une troupe de théâtre en vogue: sur scène, ils jouent Roméo et Juliette. Mais en coulisses, ce serait plutôt Andromaque. Parce que Chizuru aime Orihime, qui aime Ichigo, qui aime Grimmjow, qui aime un mort. C'est bête, hein? Racine aurait bien rigolé.
1. Prologue

.

 **L'amour est enfant de salaud**

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Toutes les citations théâtrales employées sont extraites soit de la traduction de François-Victor Hugo de Roméo et Juliette (1868), soit d'Andromaque de Jean Racine (1667)._

 _ **Rating:** M_

* * *

 _Cette histoire est un délire qui mixe théâtre et personnages de Bleach._

 _Dans Andromaque, Oreste aime Hermione, qui aime Pyrrhus, qui aime Andromaque, qui n'aime que son mari décédé, Hector, et son fils Astyanax. Pyrrhus menace Andromaque de tuer son fils si elle ne l'épouse pas; Hermione, sa fiancée, jalouse et furieuse, manipule Oreste pour lui faire assassiner Pyrrhus et jure de partir avec lui s'il le tue; puis, lorsque Oreste lui obéit, elle le maudit et se suicide; à la fin, Oreste sombre dans la folie. (À part ça, j'aime la vie et les petites licornes.)_

 _Cette histoire n'est pas un vrai remake, il y a des ressemblances mais c'est assez libre. Ce sera une fic courte._

 _Concrètement. Comme on n'est plus au XVIIe siècle, et qu'on n'a plus trop à s'embarrasser de convenances, il y aura là-dedans (dans l'ordre) du yuri, du hét et du yaoi, des scènes un peu violentes, de la grandiloquence, des menaces, du chantage, des gens un peu fous et pas mal de sang._

 _Sur ces joyeuses paroles, bonne lecture!_

 _._

* * *

 _La Compagnie du Théâtre de l'Espada est fière de vous présenter_

 _._

 ** _Roméo & Juliette_**

 _de_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _._

 _Directeur, metteur en scène: Kisuke_ _Urahara_

 _Régisseur: Tessai_ _Tsukabishi_

 _Machiniste: Kuukaku_ _Shiba_

 _Assistants régie et décors: Ururu_ _Tsumugiya_ _, Jinta_ _Hanakari_

 _Opérateur son / Costumes / Maquillage / Accessoires: Yoruichi_ _Shihoin_

 _._

 _Avec:_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki (Roméo)_

 _Orihime Inoue (Juliette)_

 _Grimmjow Jaggerjack (Mercutio)_

 _Renji Abarai (Tybalt)_

 _Isane Kotetsu (Benvolio)_

 _Chizuru Honshô (la nourrice)_

 _Kaien Shiba (Capulet)_

 _Rangiku Matsumoto (Lady Capulet)_

 _Jûshirô Ukitake (Montagu)_

 _Rukia Kuchiki (Lady Montagu)_

 _Kensei Muguruma (le comte Pâris, Frère Laurent)_

 _Kaname Tôsen (le prince Escalus)_

 _Ganju Shiba, Kiyone Kotetsu, Sentarô Kotsubaki (gens des maisons Capulet et Montagu, messagers, pages, moines, apothicaires et chœur)_

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

La nuit tombait sur le théâtre.

Le jour, il paraissait miteux, avec ses murs élimés, ses vitres de verre dépoli, et, à l'intérieur, les toiles d'araignée qui pendaient, les planches mal clouées, les pauvres décors privés de leur magie.

Pourtant, la nuit, lorsqu'il s'allumait, sous les étoiles amies, on oubliait les ampoules sales. On oubliait les trous de mite dans les rideaux de velours sombre. On oubliait les accrocs dans les costumes des comédiens. On oubliait la pauvreté du lieu. On oubliait tout, on ne voyait qu'eux.

Depuis la mort du précédent directeur, c'était un certain Kisuke Urahara qui avait repris les rênes du Théâtre de l'Espada. Il avait alors dépoussiéré leur répertoire, réorganisé la troupe, augmenté le prix des places, offert une peau neuve à l'établissement. Celui-ci restait malgré tout assez mal entretenu. Sans doute parce qu'Ururu et Jinta ne savaient pas faire le ménage correctement.

Le public s'en fichait. Sur scène, des étoiles brillaient.

En ce moment, on jouait du Shakespeare. Les classiques étrangers, ça plaisait toujours. Surtout _Roméo et Juliette_.

Approchez-vous... regardez. Admirez.

C'est Orihime qui s'avance. Elle rayonne, elle sourit et ses yeux scintillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur Roméo. Ichigo sort juste de scène, le matin arrive et Roméo s'enfuit, après sa première et unique nuit d'amour. C'est la dernière fois que Roméo et Juliette se verront. Vivants.

Mais là, derrière le rideau, Ichigo jette un regard hésitant à Mercutio, déjà mort et qui attend la fin de la pièce. Mercutio, c'est Grimmjow, avec son sourire de loup. Le rôle lui va comme un gant. Sur scène il explose, il rutile, il flamboie, on ne voit que lui. On oublierait presque le premier rôle, le timide et fade Roméo. Pourtant, lorsque Mercutio meurt et les maudit tous, avec leurs querelles, Ichigo hurle comme s'il était blessé à mort, et Tybalt en paye le prix. Le cousin Capulet s'effondre et ses cheveux rouges font comme une seconde tache de sang autour de son corps dévasté. On ne sait plus si ses marques sont des blessures ou des tatouages.

Derrière tout cela, il y a Chizuru, la nourrice joviale, qui presse Orihime-Juliette contre son cœur, mais qui derrière ses lunettes, est instable. La folie la guette.

Ils sont tous là, réunis. Ils viennent saluer enfin, la sueur couvre leurs fronts. Ils ont l'air épuisés, assoiffés, heureux. Ils saluent encore, appellent Urahara sur scène. Ensuite, ils pourront se démaquiller, tout ranger, et enfin aller prendre un verre au bar du coin, trinquer à la salle comble et au succès de ce soir.

Une belle fin pour _Roméo et Juliette_.

Mais une autre tragédie se joue, en ce moment même, alors qu'ils fêtent leur victoire. Un tout autre genre de pièce, plus sombre, plus grave, plus austère. Une tragédie faite d'alexandrins et de mythologie.

Approchez encore. Plus près. Regardez le jeu se mettre en place.

Regardez-les sombrer.

.


	2. Acte I: Chizuru

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo. _

* * *

.

 _ **Acte I:**_ _ **Chizuru**_

 _ **Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes?**_

.

Il n'y avait de plus bel instant, pour Chizuru, que celui, crépusculaire, de la tombée des masques.

Ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier Orihime lorsque celle-ci enlevait son costume. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle faisait mine d'être très occupée, penchée sur ses affaires, mais observait toujours sa camarade lorsqu'elle se dévêtait. Elle aimait aussi la voir prendre un mouchoir, enlever le maquillage de scène de son visage pour redevenir elle-même, avant de se tourner vers elle souriante, les joues rouges.

Ensuite, invariablement, Orihime se levait et lui demandait de l'aide pour dégrafer son costume. Chizuru pouvait alors s'approcher suffisamment près pour sentir l'odeur de sa peau blanche et effleurer ses cheveux roux. Tout d'abord, elle enlevait la coiffe, libérait la chevelure soyeuse qui répandait des senteurs de poupée en retombant. Le parfum d'Orihime l'étourdissait. Puis d'une main tremblante, elle enlevait une à une les épingles qui retenaient les pièces de tissu entre elles. Leurs costumes étaient de véritables pièces de musées et certains se portaient encore à l'ancienne. C'était le cas pour la robe de Juliette, dont il fallait coudre les pièces entre elles. Une chaleur douce s'emparait toujours de Chizuru alors qu'elle délaçait peu à peu son amie. Il faisait bien trop chaud sur scène pour porter une chemise ou un soutien-gorge sous ce genre de robe. Aussi, elle retenait son souffle, le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce que le dos blanc de sa camarade lui apparaisse. Certains soir, effrayée et embrasée à la fois, Chizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer audacieusement la peau de la jeune fille, comme sans le faire exprès. À chaque fois, il lui fallait se retenir férocement pour ne pas enlacer Orihime et refermer ses doigts sur les seins opulents de son amie, qu'elle savait nus, de l'autre côté du buste. Puis, Orihime enlevait sa jupe, révélant la finesse de ses jambes et l'arrondi de son bassin, ce qui achevait d'annihiler toute pensée en Chizuru. Son amie, vêtue d'une simple culotte, lui livrait ses appâts l'espace de quelques secondes, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Mais ensuite, Orihime s'éloignait d'elle et récupérait ses vêtements pour se rhabiller, avant de plier soigneusement son costume.

Alors, Chizuru se sentait déchirée. Le charme se rompait et elle se secouait mentalement, furieuse contre elle-même et désespérée.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle et Orihime partageaient la même chambre!

Combien de fois, _combien de fois_ , avait-elle passé ses nuits blanches à écouter la respiration un peu sifflante de sa belle, juste à côté, en se retenant de toutes ses forces d'aller la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras?

Combien de fois l'avait-elle admiré dans une semi-pénombre qui révélait le délicat modelé de son profil étendu sur l'oreiller, ombre chinoise merveilleuse qui paraît avec tant de grâce cette couche banale et sans attraits?

Elle l'aimait de toute son âme, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle résistait à la tentation de profiter d'elle, de son innocence ou de son sommeil de plomb. Mais la violence de ses sentiments avait failli plus d'une fois lui faire sauter le pas.

Son amour la tuait à petits feux, imperceptiblement, et dans l'ombre de l'indifférence de son amie, elle se détruisait en silence.

Ce soir-là, Chizuru se demanda si ses barrières n'allaient pas céder. Les jambes en coton, elle sentait son corps lui échapper, lui qui n'aspirait tout entier qu'à elle... Le sang pulsait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, la chaleur lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles et sa chair enragée implorait qu'on la délivre. Incapable de résister, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Orihime.

Oh, ce toucher.

Horrifiée de s'être trahie, Chizuru ôta sa main au moment où le tissu tombait.

Orihime se tourna vers elle, l'air perplexe, le torse nu.

– Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Chizuru déglutit. Elle était au paroxysme de la souffrance et voilà qu'Orihime se retournait et qu'elle découvrait le galbe parfait de deux seins blancs aux auréoles roses pointant légèrement sous la température rafraîchie de la loge. Les yeux de Chizuru allaient et venaient du visage de son amie à sa poitrine, son cou, la ligne des épaules, son sourire joyeux, son ventre et sa taille, ses hanches rondes, ses bras, son regard en attente, légèrement interrogatif...

N'y tenant plus, Chizuru rompit l'espace entre elle et l'enlaça. Orihime n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste: la bouche de Chizuru s'empara avidement de la sienne, empressée, assoiffée. Une poigne de fer la plaquait contre son amie, écrasait sa poitrine contre la sienne, sa jambe s'insinuait entre ses cuisses et ses deux mains parcouraient son dos, tandis qu'une langue intrusive tentait de forcer le barrage de ses dents.

Orihime hoqueta, surprise par cette agression.

Haletante, elle parvint à repousser Chizuru.

– Chi... Chizuru-chan... tu...

Chizuru mourait d'envie de la reprendre dans ses bras. Non, on ne pouvait pas lui ôter le pain de la bouche comme ça. C'était trop court. Trop intense. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser.

Mais Orihime continuait à la maintenir en arrière.

– Arrête, Chizuru-chan!

Le cri, presque suppliant, la refroidit quelque peu. Chizuru s'immobilisa.

Orihime reprit son souffle et demanda:

– Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

C'était une véritable question. Elle paraissait sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

– Je... Je...

Chizuru se reprit.

– J'avais envie de t'embrasser.

 _Pas seulement de l'embrasser, hypocrite, vicieuse que tu es,_ pensa-t-elle. _Si on te lâchait, qu'est-ce que tu ne lui ferais pas, tu..._

Orihime ne paraissait toujours pas comprendre.

– Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime beaucoup Chizuru-chan, mais...

 _Aïe._

– …je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser. Enfin, pas comme ça.

Rosissante, Orihime recula et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

On y était: c'était le moment où le charme se rompait.

Orihime ramassa maladroitement ses affaires et acheva de se changer. Avec amertume, Chizuru se demanda si elle avait compris ce que sa révélation impliquait. Quelque chose lui disait que non. Mais au moins l'instinct d'Inoue dut lui souffler qu'il vaudrait mieux se couvrir, car elle se rhabilla en moins d'une minute et s'en fut.

Restée seule dans la loge froide, le cœur détruit, Chizuru sentit des larmes de rage poindre à ses yeux.

Elle s'était ridiculisée, elle avait tout raté, tout perdu. Après cela, sa princesse ne la laisserait plus approcher. Elle ne lui demanderait plus jamais de l'aider à enlever son costume… et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle agi ainsi?

Son regard se posa alors sur la tablette et sur son sac. Ses médicaments étaient dedans. Et elle les avait oubliés... Elle s'en saisit brusquement et y fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le tube en plastique. Elle enfourna deux comprimés dans sa bouche. Sa bouche qui portait encore le goût des lèvres d'Orihime.

Était-ce vraiment la raison? Était-ce la faute de ces médicaments oubliés? Non, sa maladie ne provoquait rien de ce genre… Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça pouvait tout expliquer: quand elle était en crise, il lui venait toujours des idées folles, absurdes, mais qui sur le moment, paraissaient toujours sensées, des idées qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser, quoi qu'il dusse lui en coûter après.

Chizuru resta cinq minutes debout, immobile, la tête renversée en arrière. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait encore. Son âme était douchée, mais son corps, lui, était loin d'être apaisé.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le murmure confus des voix des autres et le rire bruyant de Rangiku-san. Elle sursauta: les bruits se rapprochaient. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser surprendre dans cet état. Elle était trop troublée pour jouer positivement la comédie.

En rage et au désespoir, elle se rua aux toilettes pour cacher ses larmes et sa honte.

.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Orihime évita de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec elle. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais Chizuru ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, comme si on l'avait poignardée et que la belle rousse faisait lentement tourner la lame restée enfoncée dans la plaie.

Le soir-même, alors qu'ils dînaient tous ensemble dans la cuisine embuée du thé de Kisuke, enfumée des cigarettes de Kensei, Ichigo et Grimmjow, Le regard tendre d'Orihime ne se posa pas une seule fois sur elle. Il demeura entièrement focalisé sur l'homme à la tignasse bleue, son voisin de table.

Grimmjow et Orihime… Étonnamment, ces deux-là, pourtant si dissemblables, s'entendaient très bien. Ils entretenaient même une amitié profonde. La jeune fille plaisantait gaiement avec l'acteur aux cheveux de mer, souriante, à son accoutumée, tout en s'enfilant une plâtrée de nouilles qu'elle aromatisait de crème fraîche et de sauce soja, avec la même énergie que d'habitude.

– Orihime-chan! gémissaient Kaien et Rangiku, en chœur. Comment fais-tu pour te goinfrer en permanence et rester si mince? C'est tellement injuste!

Tous deux interprétaient les parents Capulet et étaient aussi inséparables que Jyushiro et Rukia, lesquels jouaient les rôles des parents Montagu. Chizuru lorgnait aussi souvent sur la deuxième rouquine plantureuse de la troupe, mais jamais Rangiku-san, aussi belle soit-elle, n'avait éveillé en elle le quart de l'émoi qu'elle éprouvait pour sa princesse.

Ils mangeaient chaque soir après avoir joué et rangé. La pression se relâchait, pendant le dîner. Le stress de la soirée se détendait simplement, et ils passaient de longues heures à table, à rire et à se chamailler jusque très tard dans la nuit. Car l'euphorie d'une représentation met toujours des heures à retomber. Impossible d'aller se coucher avant deux heures! Et Chizuru, pour rien au monde, n'aurait gâché une seconde de contemplation d'Orihime pour une activité aussi futile qu'un sommeil réparateur.

Leurs visages étaient rouges encore d'avoir été maquillés, chauffés, démaquillés, frottés. Leurs yeux brillaient du succès et de la salle comble. Les voix montaient et s'éparpillaient à mesure que les tasses de saké s'étaient remplies et vidées. Tessai, leur dieu, machiniste et régisseur, celui qui sur scène les éclairait, avait le visage écarlate et les lunettes embuées. Kisuke surveillait Ururu et Jinta qui essayaient tous les soirs de chiper du saké à la barbe des adultes (surtout Jinta, en réalité). Et tous les soirs, il leur donnait à chacun une petite tape sur les doigts d'un coup sec de son éventail. Pourquoi les deux benjamins de la troupe n'étaient-ils pas couchés à cette heure, vous demanderez-vous? Quel intérêt à cela. Si on les avait envoyés au lit, ils se seraient relevés. De toute façon, les adultes faisaient bien trop de bruit pour qu'ils puissent dormir tranquilles. Au moins, en les laissant veiller avec eux, on pouvait les avoir à l'œil.

En face de lui, Yoruichi, fraîchement promue au rang de costumière et maquilleuse, en plus de ses fonctions d'ingénieure son, bavardait malicieusement avec Kuukaku, la machiniste, en laissant son regard de chat planer sur la cuisine. Étonnant de constater que cette jeune femme aux tendances nudistes prenne tant de plaisir à habiller les autres, et à sublimer leurs corps et leurs faces de parures fastueuses.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ichigo fumait. La cigarette semblait toujours apaiser son caractère impulsif et lui donnait une sorte de charme, d'élégance, qu'il n'avait en aucune autre circonstance. Lorsqu'il sortait une cigarette, il en tendait toujours une à Grimmjow, Grimmjow qui essayait, à peu près tous les trois mois, sans succès, d'arrêter et lui répondait par un regard noir. Et, à sa droite, Renji, qui détestait l'odeur, fronçait les sourcils, plissait le nez, et tentait d'échapper à la fumée nauséabonde, sans jamais y parvenir.

Ils avaient leur routine, bien ancrée, et chaque soir se déroulait ainsi. Il fallait empêcher Ganju de boire trop, Sentarô aussi, mais ce n'était pas Kiyone qui pourrait les raisonner. Il fallait toujours qu'Isane intervienne pour retenir sa petite sœur, comme Kaien modérait son petit frère. De temps en temps, les deux fratries se disputaient. C'était drôle à voir.

Isane était belle, elle aussi, grande et bien faite, mais Chizuru n'était aucunement attirée par elle. Elle lui faisait bien trop l'effet d'un homme, à moins que ce ne fût parce qu'elle jouait systématiquement des rôles de garçons, quand on en manquait pour la distribution. Dans _Roméo et Juliette_ , elle incarnait Benvolio, le joyeux et gentil compagnon de Roméo: en arrière, toujours cherchant à imposer la paix et la raison, même si ses vœux étaient sans espoir. C'était un rôle qui lui convenait parfaitement, à Isane, la douce et timide Isane qui redoutait autant les conflits que les chauves-souris.

De la soirée, Kensei était le plus bourru. Il était leur doyen, le plus ancien de la troupe, le plus âgé aussi. Il se mêlait peu aux conversations, contemplatif et austère, les traits burinés, le regard sombre sous sa chevelure grise. Isane était sa fille, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la timidité de cette dernière. Il est toujours plus difficile de se laisser aller, même aux vapeurs d'alcool, en présence d'un père que l'on redoute autant qu'on l'aime. Lorsqu'il parlait, Kensei grondait: seul Kisuke plaisantait avec lui. Dans la pièce, on l'avait fait comte Pâris, le fiancé de Juliette, l'ami de Capulet. Mais il incarnait aussi le frère Laurent, confident de Roméo. Le rôle du religieux lui convenait tout aussi bien, avec son visage rude et ascétique. Kensei était un grand comédien. Fiancé terrible pendant une scène, puis adjuvant du jeune couple dans la suivante, il parvenait si bien à se glisser dans les deux rôles que l'on ne s'apercevait presque pas que les deux personnages étaient joués par le même acteur.

À ses côtés, se tenait Kaname, silencieux et yeux fermés: Kaname, bien qu'aveugle, se mouvait avec autant de grâce et d'agilité que n'importe quel comédien valide, sur la scène. Dans la pièce, il prêtait sa voix à Escalus, le prince de Vérone, figure d'autorité et d'impartialité. C'était lui qui donnait à l'histoire sa moralité et sa fin: _Il y aurait des graciés et des punis_ , disait-il. _Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo_. Le rôle allait à merveille à Kaname, lui qui prisait si fort dans la vraie vie les vertus du calme, de la modération, de la justice. D'ordinaire, il travaillait de manière à interpréter des rôles voyants sans que l'on se rende compte de son handicap, et y parvenait fort bien. Mais pour le prince de _Roméo et Juliette_ , Kisuke lui avait demandé de ne pas feindre de voir: cela convenait symboliquement au rôle, que l'on adapterait, par des moyens de mise en scène, à cette particularité. Après tout, la justice n'était-elle pas censée avoir les yeux bandés?

Assise près de Kiyone, Chizuru écoutait distraitement son débat avec Sentarô. Ils étaient encore en train de palabrer sur le jeu de chacun. Tous deux avaient le même rôle, et avec Ganju, ils jouaient les serviteurs des Capulet, des Montagu, les uns après les autres, et souvent se disputaient au sujet de la première scène de bagarre.

Parfois, elle en riait avec eux. Mais ce soir, Chizuru n'avait d'yeux que pour Orihime. Si fraîche, si belle, si candide, si désirable et désormais inaccessible. Par sa propre faute.

– Tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la soirée, constata Renji, en face d'elle. Tout va bien, Chizuru?

À ce nom Orihime frémit. Ses épaules se raidirent, Chizuru le vit. Même si l'élue de son cœur lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait sentir son trouble. Grimmjow, lui, ne s'en aperçut pas. Il n'était pas un grand psychologue.

– Hé, Honshô, relança alors Ichigo, pourquoi tu fais la gueule?

Lorsque Ichigo Kurosaki était ivre, il devenait deux fois plus grossier que d'habitude et sa voix partait dans les aigus. Ça aussi c'était drôle, d'habitude.

– Je suis juste fatiguée, répondit Chizuru.

Et elle détourna la tête, vaguement angoissée. Il lui semblait que tout le monde pouvait lire ce qui s'était passé en coulisse sur son visage. Les regards de ses compagnons semblaient la cribler, la percer à jour, impitoyables, et ricaner silencieusement. Comme les bouches maléfiques de démons venus la tourmenter.

La honte rendait Chizuru paranoïaque.

– T'as l'alcool triste, ce soir, Honshô? demanda Kaien avec un large sourire.

– Les écoute pas, reprend un verre, suggéra Rangiku, rosie de saké et de bonne nourriture.

Mais Chizuru s'écarta. Son cœur battait, et il lui semblait que si elle relevait les yeux, elle pourrait croiser le regard d'Orihime, accusateur, dégoûté. Non. Non. Non, non, non.

Elle marmonna une excuse et sortit de table. Quitter la pièce lui semblait vital à cet instant. Comme si sa présence risquait à tout moment de faire exploser une bombe. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette impression, elle devait juste le faire, fuir, courir... Échapper... échapper à quoi, comment le savoir? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle courut vers la salle: il lui fallait de l'espace, de l'air. Ici, dans les couloirs, les murs étaient trop proches, trop serrés, on aurait dit qu'il cherchaient à l'attraper.

En sueur elle pénétra dans le théâtre. Le vide, le silence et l'odeur de la scène calmèrent le rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir, bien qu'elle ait bu à peine deux tasses de saké.

Enfin, les larmes montèrent, débordèrent, coulèrent sur ses joues, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Cette fois, elles la soulagèrent. Et Chizuru se laissa aller à sa peine quelques instants. Les sanglots résonnèrent au milieu des rangées de fauteuils, puis finirent par s'espacer.

Chizuru monta se coucher immédiatement sans dire bonne nuit à personne, pour échapper aux questions que ne manqueraient pas de lui poser ses amis. Au passage, elle engloutit quatre comprimés.

.

Lendemain soir. Salle comble. Quatre points lumineux braqués sur eux. Une vague orangée bordée d'or, qui ne laissait rien deviner du public. La lumière de la salle de bal nimbait la scène. C'était le grand moment. Celui de la rencontre.

Dissimulée derrière les rideaux, Chizuru savait qu'elle aurait dû se renfoncer dans les coulisses, pour ne pas être vue. Urahara n'aimait pas qu'ils regardent les autres jouer en attendant leur entrée. _On voit tout ce qui se passe sur scène, depuis la salle_ , avait-il coutume d'affirmer. _Tout. Y compris vos petits museaux qui dépassent des rideaux._ Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Chizuru cédait parfois, souvent, à la tentation de regarder jouer Orihime.

Aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Orihime n'était pas aussi bonne actrice qu'Isane, Kensei ou Grimmjow. Ou même que Rangiku ou Kiyone. Mais elle avait quelque chose. Un naturel. Une sincérité dans le jeu, une absence d'inhibition, une aisance qui faisait que l'on oubliait les défauts de son interprétation. Elle était appréciée et souvent très applaudie car, plus que tout autre, elle touchait son public.

Chizuru la trouvait merveilleuse en Juliette.

Pourtant ce soir, il se passa une chose terrible.

Drapée dans son costume de nourrice, Chizuru buvait la scène du regard. La rencontre entre Roméo et Juliette était si belle! Si simple. L'amour absolu, c'était cela: une évidence et rien de plus.

Au cours de la scène, Juliette et Roméo, de part et d'autre de la scène, observaient les danseurs, représentés par le public. Au fond, on voyait les Capulet festoyer joyeusement, et un serpentin de danseurs passer entre les deux futurs amants. Puis soudain, la lumière baissait, se concentrait sur eux. Lentement, ils se trouvaient face à face, toujours séparés par les danseurs qui disparaissaient dans l'ombre, et s'accrochaient du regard.

Lors d'un exercice d'improvisation, Ichigo et Orihime l'avaient joué ainsi, à la _West Side Story_ , et Urahara avait décidé de conserver la scène telle quelle.

C'était une mise en scène très "cinéma", plus difficile à réaliser au théâtre, car on y voyait moins bien les échanges de regards. Mais en attirant l'attention du spectateur au bon endroit, grâce aux lumières, on obtenait une scène presque irréelle. L'effet était tout en lenteur, en musique évaporée, en teintes douces. Chizuru trouvait ce passage hypnotique.

Le son s'adoucissait imperceptiblement au moment où Roméo tournait la tête. Juliette suivait instantanément, comme si le destin la poussait à regarder précisément à cet instant de son côté. Lentement, très lentement, ils se faisaient face, se découvraient, faisaient un pas l'un vers l'autre. Dans un presque noir, seuls, ils se contemplaient... longtemps.

Et puis lumières et musique remontaient peu à peu, la tension se rompait et les danseurs entraînaient Juliette, souriante. Et Roméo abandonnait ses amis pour la suivre.

Chizuru retenait toujours son souffle à l'instant où leurs yeux se rencontraient. Lorsqu'elle épiait la scène, elle se plaçait côté cour, face à Juliette, et il lui semblait à chaque fois que c'était sur elle que le regard d'Orihime se posait, que c'était elle, la cause de ce changement subit, de cette fascination émerveillée que l'on lisait alors dans les yeux de sa princesse. Comme un charme magique, ce regard apaisait ses doutes, calmait ses blessures.

Mais ce soir-là, ce fut différent. Ce soir-là…

Ichigo était bon. Très bon. Un excellent jeune premier. Chizuru connaissait son jeu sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir vu le répéter inlassablement. La manière dont il composait son visage, dont il élaborait la surprise, l'enchantement, puis la béatitude, dont il tissait peu à peu son sourire ébloui… tout cela était parfait. Savamment mesuré et calculé, aussi beau que crédible.

Mais cela n'était que jeu, et Chizuru le savait.

Ce soir-là, elle s'aperçut qu'Orihime ne jouait pas.

Elle vit son regard passer lentement sur le public, revenir sur l'avant-scène, remonter, puis se poser sur son partenaire… et avec la puissance absolue de la sincérité, se mettre à briller, briller, briller… Aussi fort que la plus intense lumière, le regard d'Orihime, lorsqu'il toucha Ichigo, étincela d'émerveillement et son visage aussitôt rayonna.

Rien de tout cela n'était feint. Elle était Juliette. Elle était la beauté. Elle était cette jeune fille amoureuse dont les yeux reconnaissent instantanément son autre. Voilà ce qui touchait toujours Chizuru lorsqu'elle contemplait ce bref moment de la pièce. Le véritable amour dans les yeux de sa princesse.

Mais ce regard si vrai ne lui était pas destiné. Ni à elle, ni à Roméo. Il était pour celui qui endossait le rôle du jeune Montagu. Il était pour Ichigo.

Et Chizuru se maudit de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

.

Orihime fut fantastique ce soir-là. Elle éclipsa complètement Ichigo et reçut tous les bravos du public.

Chizuru, anéantie, était revenue à son poste d'observation.

Elle avait assisté, dévastée, à l'ensemble de la pièce, en prenant un peu plus conscience à chaque minute de ce qu'elle n'avait pas su, ou pas voulu voir jusqu'ici. Odieuse évidence.

Elle faillit manquer sa propre entrée. Jamais elle ne joua aussi piètrement que lorsqu'il fallut parler à Roméo pour lui fixer les conditions de sa maîtresse. Au lieu de la nourrice, c'est Tybalt qu'il aurait fallu lui donner. Elle aurait percé sans hésiter le cœur d'Ichigo de son épée.

De ce même Tybalt, il lui fallut annoncer la mort... _Ah miséricorde, il est mort, il est mort_ … gémissait la nourrice. Et lorsque Juliette pâlit, croyant à la mort de Roméo, Chizuru en ressentit une joie malsaine… elle aurait voulu faire durer encore un peu plus le quiproquo, juste pour cette paix intérieure que lui procurait l'image d'Ichigo étendu, sanglant, au sol. Dans la suite de la scène, la nourrice s'en prenait au héros de la pièce, meurtrier de Tybalt: une jouissance obscène envahit son interprète lorsque le texte lui accorda la joie de dénigrer l'époux de sa Juliette.

 _Suis-je folle?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Nous jouons. Ce n'est qu'une pièce. Rien de tout cela n'existe. Rien. Ressaisis-toi. Le public. La pièce. Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments. Tant pis. Assume. Ne te laisse pas emporter. Le spectacle doit continuer._

La scène du rossignol et de l'alouette lui fit bouillir les sangs. Entendre les deux amoureux pépier après leur nuit de noces… Elle dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour se souvenir de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle faisait et pour se retenir de bondir sur scène et d'arracher Orihime aux bras d'Ichigo.

 _Lâche-la,_ pensait-elle, furibonde. _Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu n'est pas digne de la toucher._ _Pose encore un doigt sur elle et je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue_ …

Plus tard, lorsque Roméo prit le poison et mourut, elle ne fut pas soulagée. Bien au contraire.

La fureur et les affres de la jalousie possédaient Chizuru. Enfonçant leurs griffes profondes dans son cœur, elles attisaient en elle, insidieusement, les flammes de la folie.

.

Le succès du soir avait été tel qu'ils décidèrent de sortir pour boire un verre, tous ensemble. Cette fois, on laissa Jinta et Ururu aux bons soins de Tessai qui ne tenait pas à sortir.

Que ce soit sur le départ, en chemin ou dans le bar, Chizuru ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'Orihime. Mais cette fois, elle épiait aussi Ichigo. Surveillait tout échange entre eux. Et verdissait de rage lorsqu'elle voyait l'éclair de joie criant de vérité dans les yeux d'Orihime.

L'alcool teintait les joues de sa princesse d'une chaude couleur d'aurore. Elle était plus belle que jamais.

Et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ichigo qui vidait sa bière avec désinvolture. Le rouquin ne lui adressait pas un regard. Ses prunelles noisette avaient cette note grave et vaguement ennuyée qui lui donnait aussi tant de charme. Ses doigts tournicotaient autour de la paille et la faisaient passer de l'index au majeur avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Manifestement, le besoin de nicotine se faisait sentir. Mais on n'était pas autorisé à fumer dans ce bar. C'était une fleur que l'on avait faite à Renji, qui avait particulièrement brillé ce soir-là, lui aussi, dans son rôle de bouillant cousin Capulet.

À cause de cette frustration, sans doute, Ichigo ignora toutes les tentatives d'approche d'Orihime.

C'était pitié de voir la jolie rousse tendue vers le bel indifférent, les yeux brillants, la bouche frémissante, implorant par chacun de ses gestes une miette, un frémissement, un atome d'attention que jamais il ne daignait lui accorder! On aurait dit un chien quémandant des caresses à son maître. Chizuru aurait eu pitié d'elle si elle n'avait pas haï autant ses mimiques ridicules et ses minauderies d'amoureuse éplorée.

 _Imbécile,_ aurait-elle voulu crier à Inoue. _Toute cette énergie dépensée en pure perte! Tu es ridicule! Arrête de te trémousser comme ça, on dirait une chatte en chaleur!_

Et Chizuru, sous la table, s'enfonçait encore les ongles dans la peau.

.

La torture prit fin. On quitta le bar.

La paix nimbait le théâtre après la représentation. Le public disparu, il perdait ses lumières, son éclat. Il redevenait le palais du silence, peuplé de songes, de murmures et de toiles d'araignées.

Ichigo était monté se coucher depuis longtemps et Chizuru veilla à ce que Orihime ne le suive pas. La rouquine eût-elle tenté quoi que ce soit dans la direction de la chambre du jeune homme qu'elle l'aurait battue sur le champ. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et Chizuru, laissant passer tous les autres devant elle, resta seule.

Ou presque.

Orihime tardait à monter. Elle discutait avec Renji et sa voix pépiante chatouillait les oreilles de Chizuru. Celle-ci l'observait discrètement, à demi dissimulée dans le noir, quand soudain, elle vit une silhouette se dessiner côté jardin.

– Bon sang! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant Grimmjow. Ça va pas, non? Tu m'as fait peur!

– Calmos, grogna-t-il. Remets-toi.

Il avisa la rougeur de son amie, puis les silhouettes de Renji et d'Orihime qui se dessinaient à contre-jour. Un sourire goguenard se peignit sur ses lèvres.

– Tu veux que je te dise une chose, Honshô…

– Quoi? fit-elle sèchement.

– T'as aucune chance.

Chizuru crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? s'alarma-t-elle.

– J'ai dit que tu perdais ton temps, martela Grimmjow en s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant. Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas, comment tu la regardes? Tout le monde le sait. Y a qu'elle pour ne rien voir.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… souffla Chizuru, les tempes battantes.

– Tu vois très bien et tu vas même écouter: Inoue en a rien à foutre de toi. Lâche l'affaire.

– Tais-toi, gémit Chizuru en refusant de le regarder. Tais-toi.

– C'est pas toi qu'elle aime, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

– Tais-toi… articula-t-elle, et il lui semblait qu'il riait toujours.

– Je ne me tairai pas. C'est pour ton bien. T'es pas son genre, à Inoue. D'accord, t'es un peu rousse, mais tu ressembles pas tellement à Kuro…

– Tais-toi!

Elle s'était redressée si vivement, les cheveux hirsutes, toutes griffes dehors, les yeux étincelants de fureur, que Grimmjow perdit son sourire. Il la scruta, sourcils froncés.

– T'es un peu zarb, ce soir, remarqua-t-il soudain en retrouvant son sérieux. T'as pris tes trucs?

– Quels trucs… gronda Chizuru, dont la colère augmentait à chaque minute.

– Tes médocs. Tu sais que t'as l'humeur qui fait yo yo quand tu les prends pas.

– Mêle-toi de tes affaires! glapit-elle, comme un chat furieux.

Grimmjow fit un pas vers elle, et elle recula, apeurée.

Il le vit.

– Hé, calme-toi! s'écria-t-il en adoucissant son regard. Je ne vais pas te frapper… Tu sais que tu devrais vraiment les prendre, tes cachetons… Moi, je veux juste t'aider.

Aider, oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais Grimmjow, tout serviable qu'il fût, n'avait ni tact, ni doigté. Il ne savait pas _parler_ aux gens.

Gêné, conscient d'avoir été blessant et maladroit, il tendit la main.

Mais Chizuru secoua la tête et se détourna.

Partir. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui et de tout le monde. Être seule.

De l'espace.

Elle s'enfuit.

Elle l'entendit appeler son nom mais ne se retourna pas.

.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, le sac sur son lit formait une masse noire. Chizuru y glissa la main. Ses doigts se refermèrent immédiatement sur le petit tube en plastique.

Elle l'éleva à hauteur de ses yeux. Son dernier. À moitié plein.

Un enthousiasme malsain s'empara d'elle. Sales médocs. À cause d'eux, elle avait perdu la boule et Orihime. Elle l'avait embrassée, elle avait tout gâché. À cause d'eux, on se moquait d'elle. Sales médocs.

Avec défi, elle se dirigea vers la croisée. Elle, un problème? Jamais. Elle allait leur faire voir. Se venger. Leur montrer un peu, qui c'était la folle, la tarée. Sa vie était ruinée de toute façon.

Son bras se détendit tout seul et ouvrit la fenêtre. Puis, lança le petit tube dans les airs. Loin, très loin.

Il avait disparu. Chizuru gloussa et referma la fenêtre.

 ** _._**


	3. Acte II: Orihime

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo (et quelques bouts de l'intrigue sont piqués au manga ^^). _

* * *

.

 _ **Acte II: Orihime**_

 _ **Errante et sans dessein, je cours dans ce palais...**_

.

Encore grisée d'adrénaline, d'applaudissements et de bravos, Orihime ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Allongée sous les couvertures, elle contemplait les étoiles dans le carré de la lucarne au-dessus de son lit. Elle revoyait les lumières, elle entendait leurs crépitements, elle était de nouveau sur scène avec Ichigo qui lui souriait comme si elle était la plus merveilleuse créature au monde. Troublée, elle ressentait la chaleur de son bras sur le sien, autour de sa taille, puis l'émotion dévastatrice, comme une lame de fond venue l'emporter, lorsqu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser… et la douceur de ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qu'il embrassait, c'était Juliette. Et de toute façon, ces lèvres n'étaient pas celles d'Ichigo Kurosaki, mais de Roméo. Orihime aurait tellement voulu que ce soit elle et lui, juste une fois, que ce ne soit pas que du théâtre. Que tout soit vrai. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir plus, ce soir-là. Son baiser avait été plus profond, plus long. Mais il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas même paru remarquer cette bouche qui s'offrait. Rien.

Pas une seule des pensées d'Orihime, ce soir-là, n'était pour Chizuru.

Pourtant, elle avait été troublée par ce que son amie avait paru attendre d'elle, par ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Durant cette nuit précédente, la jeune fille s'était tourmentée en regardant la lune. Elle n'avait pas dormi et avait fini par conclure que la seule chose à faire était de ne rien dire, d'éviter Chizuru et de ne plus reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Cela lui paraissait plus charitable pour celle qu'elle avait blessée, malgré elle, et puis, ainsi, elle pourrait oublier, comme si rien de leur échange n'avait existé.

Elle préférait cela. Orihime était naïve, encore. Comme beaucoup de petits enfants, elle s'imaginait que tout pouvait rester pour toujours comme avant. Et elle entendait bien préserver le passé qu'elle aimait.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait plus se déshabiller dans la loge comme elle le faisait, dans l'insouciance. Ce soir-là, elle s'était d'ailleurs changée dans les toilettes, angoissée à l'idée de voir surgir Chizuru. Mais aucun incident ne s'était produit: il lui avait seulement fallu un peu plus de temps, sans aide.

Et puis, ensuite, il y avait eu la sortie au bar. Orihime avait un peu bu, ce qui expliquait que toutes ses idées noires s'en soit allées: la douce euphorie de l'alcool chauffait encore sa petite tête et ses pensées étaient farcies d'Ichigo.

Orihime était amoureuse de Kurosaki depuis de nombreuses années, déjà. Jeune comédienne débutante, alors, elle l'avait rencontré la première fois où elle l'avait vu jouer.

C'était dans _Hernani_ de Victor Hugo: Ichigo y jouait le rôle principal. Il incarnait à merveille le ténébreux héros. Orihime avait été foudroyée. Elle avait toujours aimé le drame romantique à la française et ce jeune comédien qu'elle découvrait dans le rôle du noble hors-la-loi était la consécration de toutes ses rêveries de jeunesse. De la fougue, de l'énergie, des idéaux, mais aussi de la noirceur et de la violence.

Orihime n'avait plus jamais voulu revoir cette pièce après ce soir-là. Aucun acteur à ses yeux ne pouvait surpasser Ichigo dans ce rôle et elle désirait conserver toujours l'image de la perfection qu'elle y avait découverte.

Elle avait réussi à le croiser brièvement entre les coulisses et la salle, mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Déjà. Elle n'avait pas senti que cela commençait mal.

C'était un pur hasard si elle et lui connaissaient Urahara et étaient entrés dans sa troupe. Un pur hasard ou une chance pour Orihime, qui avait cru son amour sans espoir.

Sans espoir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa couverture. Elle se rappelait de l'émotion qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'ils avaient été choisis pour les rôles principaux de _Roméo et Juliette_. Il y avait aussi la fois où, en répétition, Ichigo avait dû l'embrasser pour la première fois. C'était son rêve, un rêve un peu fou, tout comme d'imaginer qu'elle retrouverait un jour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait vu jouer si merveilleusement. Alors que croire? Toutes ces coïncidences en étaient-elles? Orihime voulait bien croire aux miracles, puisque ceux-ci semblaient se poser en sa faveur.

Mais malgré tout, elle attendait toujours que quelque chose se passe.

Elle mit très longtemps à s'endormir mais, juste avant que le sommeil ne la prenne, elle se fit une promesse: si Ichigo ne venait pas à elle, c'est elle qui irait à lui.

.

La représentation suivante fut une torture. Son Roméo avait été légèrement en-dessous, ce soir-là, terriblement lointain, et leur baiser lui avait paru insupportablement court. Orihime était frustrée. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus feindre.

Au moment d'aller dormir, elle réalisa que ce serait impossible. Il faisait chaud, l'air était moite. Les petits bruits de la vieille maison, d'ordinaire rassurants, lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Le drap était trop épais, il grattait, la turlupinait. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit et le pire, c'est qu'elle entendait bien à la respiration de Chizuru, un peu plus loin, que celle-ci ne dormait pas non plus. Frissonnante, Orihime se demandait si ses gesticulations ne risquaient pas de déranger sa compagne. Hors d'elle, elle quitta son lit d'un bond.

\- Où vas-tu? demanda la voix parfaitement réveillée de Chizuru.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, souffla Orihime. Je vais prendre l'air.

C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu au départ, mais, inconsciente destinée, elle réalisa que ses pas la dirigeaient tout droit vers la chambre d'Ichigo.

Inutile de le nier: c'était à lui qu'elle pensait, lui qu'elle voulait voir, lui seul dont elle avait besoin.

Elle hésita quelques minutes dans le couloir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il devait se répercuter contre les parois des murs. Son souffle était rapide et bruyant. Chaleur, frémissements, impatiences... tous ses membres brûlaient de se ruer dans la chambre de Kurosaki.

Essayant de refréner le tremblement de ses doigts, elle ouvrit très lentement la porte en retenant sa respiration.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?_ s'interrogeait-elle intérieurement. _Pourquoi entrer dans sa chambre? Qu'espères-tu? Imbécile, pauvre folle, referme cette porte et va-t'en!_

Mais irrésistiblement attirée, tel un papillon par la lueur d'une lanterne dans la nuit noire, Orihime fit un pas dans la chambre.

.

L'atmosphère était brûlante: Ichigo disposait d'une chambre pour lui tout seul et ne craignait pas la chaleur. Aussi, il dormait fenêtre fermée et la température était très élevée, par temps d'été. Orihime inspira et se laissa envahir par la délicieuse odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Parfum de Kurosaki, de gel douche masculin, de bergamote et d'une pointe de cigarette. Orihime vit qu'il dormait, referma tout doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit.

Qu'il était beau dans l'abandon du sommeil! Il dormait sur le dos, bouche entrouverte, torse nu, une couverture le couvrant jusqu'à la taille. Elle le contempla longtemps, avec un sourire ému. Elle aurait pu rester là toute la nuit. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait éveillé. A force de le regarder, elle avait fini par noter certains détails, comme cette mèche de cheveux un peu plus cuivrée que les autres, cette marque très légère au-dessus de la clavicule droite, trace d'un accident ancien, ou encore ce pli léger des lèvres lorsqu'il détendait son sourire...

Orihime se sentit peu à peu envahie par une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour, d'une telle force qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait mourir, là, sur place, si elle ne l'embrassait pas sur-le-champ. Elle s'approcha encore du lit et posa sa main sur celle qui reposait, à moitié fermée, sur le drap. Sa paume se moula dans celle d'Ichigo, tiède, douce. Elle pressa légèrement cette main, au risque de le réveiller et se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Ce toucher n'était pas suffisant. Il lui en fallait plus. Sentir sa chaleur, sa peau, ses bras autour d'elle, presser son corps contre le sien, goûter à cet être, se presser contre lui jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Ses joues commençaient à brûler, elle rougissait. Une sourde langueur montait de ses entrailles. Elle se pencha sur lui. Son pouls s'affola. Le sang lui battit aux oreilles. Elle sentait presque son souffle sur son visage. Il était encore plus beau ainsi. Son odeur lui parvenait, entêtante. Ses lèvres étaient si proches. Elle se remémorait leur douceur. Il les lui fallait. Elle hésita encore.

À la torture, Orihime effleura la bouche alanguie de Kurosaki et n'y tint plus.

Elle y posa la sienne et son corps entier hurla de bonheur lorsque le contact se fit.

Ichigo ne se réveilla pas. Enhardie, Orihime fit ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire depuis le premier baiser échanger au cours des répétitions: glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres ouvertes, franchir la barrière de ses dents, explorer plus avant sa bouche…

Cet attouchement plus franc réveilla le jeune homme.

Elle le sentit soudain se débattre et la repousser. Terrifiée, elle s'écarta.

\- I…Inoue! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

Puis, il passa une main sur sa figure comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Je… je… je… suis désolée, couina Orihime d'une toute petite voix.

Son enthousiasme avait été douché en un instant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre?

\- Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je suis venue… je ne sais pas… je…

Elle était incapable de lui expliquer l'impulsion sur laquelle elle était entrée pour l'embrasser.

Ichigo, la surprise passée, semblait en colère.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Orihime sentit une autre chaleur lui monter, mais cette fois aux yeux. Elle retint un sanglot et murmura:

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais… j'ai cru…

Elle rit nerveusement entre ses larmes.

\- Je suis idiote. Je me suis imaginé… mais bien sûr, comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire… je suis tellement désolée, Kurosaki-kun…

Elle essuya ses yeux et Ichigo, radouci, se releva.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai induite en erreur. Je n'éprouve pas de tels sentiments pour toi. Je…

Il s'interrompit, gêné.

Une douleur glaciale transperça le cœur d'Orihime et sécha instantanément ses yeux, tel un vent aride.

\- Mais il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-il.

Il n'entendit aucun son, mais il vit que les lèvres blanches d'Orihime se tordaient pour articuler un mot. Une question. Qui.

La réponse lui échappa sans qu'il puisse la retenir:

\- Grimmjow.

.

Orihime avait quitté sa chambre sans bruit et sans voix, réduite au silence par la force d'un seul nom.

Grimmjow.

Cet amour était-il réciproque? Elle n'aurait jamais songé que Kurosaki puisse s'éprendre d'un autre homme, et pourtant, il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu la moindre aventure avec une femme.

Comme cela l'arrangeait, elle ne s'était pas posé de questions.

À présent, elle marchait, telle une condamnée sur laquelle le couperet vient de tomber. Elle marchait sans savoir où, sans voir, sans regarder. Elle ne se souciait plus du bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Son esprit n'était empli que d'une seule chose, cruel et douloureux pilon: Ichigo ne l'aimait, ni ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il lui semblait que son être venait de voler en éclats.

Sa bouche, encore chaude de ses lèvres, lui faisait mal, comme si on l'avait frappée.

Errante et sans but, froide, vide, elle aurait pu être morte. Autour d'elle s'élevaient les décors, tranchants, aigus, où pendait parfois un chiffon déchiré. Elle avançait au milieu de cet univers de carton-pâte et de voiles, gris, terni, sans âme dès que la lumière avait fini de l'éclairer et de lui donner vie. Somnambule assommée, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni pourquoi elle continuait d'avancer. Elle ne savait plus rien.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, se tenait dressée la colonne de lierre, élément du décor de la scène du balcon.

 _Leur_ scène.

Alors, elle sentit la poche de ses yeux se crever et déverser lentement ses larmes amères le long de ses joues veloutées. Comme une fontaine qui coule sans bruit, elle pleura, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce que la source soit tarie.

.

Lorsque ses larmes silencieuses furent calmées, Orihime prit une profonde inspiration. Cela l'avait un tout petit peu soulagée. Mais la souffrance était toujours là, noircissant son cœur et elle ne disparaîtrait pas avant longtemps.

Soudain, quelque chose vint chatouiller les narines d'Orihime. Quelque chose qui lui évoqua furieusement Ichigo.

Une cigarette qu'on venait d'allumer.

Elle s'approcha, enjamba une pièce de décor, souleva l'épais rideau rouge bordeaux, le franchit et vit une silhouette assise au bord de l'avant-scène, aux cheveux bleus hirsutes.

Grimmjow.

Le cœur d'Orihime battit plus fort tandis que la voix de Kurosaki résonnait de nouveau à ses oreilles, murmurant le nom de celui qu'il lui préférait…

Il fumait, au bord du parterre, au mépris du panneau qui l'interdisait, et une fumée grisâtre s'élevait par-dessus sa tête.

La jeune fille se demanda, songeuse, ce qu'elle éprouvait à voir ainsi son rival, de loin, de dos, et elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne le haïssait pas.

Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout. C'était plutôt de la sienne, qui était trop bête pour se faire aimer.

Orihime entra sur scène. Grimmjow l'entendit, se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle le rejoignit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est dangereux de fumer ici Grimmjow-kun, murmura-t-elle par réflexe.

\- Tu vas me dénoncer à Urahara? grogna-t-il.

Le spectre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Orihime. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle aurait pensé.

\- Non.

\- T'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, puis il lui tendit le paquet froissé.

\- T'en veux une?

\- Non merci.

\- Pourquoi tu dors pas, Orihime-chan? D'habitude, tu dis toujours que tu dors comme un plomb.

Elle fixa les rangées de fauteuils dans l'ombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Que se passerait-il si elle lui racontait tout? Est-ce qu'il aimait Ichigo, lui aussi? Elle n'en savait rien mais s'ils étaient ensemble pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui en ce moment même? Il devait ignorer les sentiments de Kurosaki.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de bête, avoua-t-elle malgré elle.

Si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle aurait su que Grimmjow ressentait toute la souffrance qui se dégageait de sa petite phrase. D'instinct, il avait deviné le sujet de sa "bêtise", quelle qu'elle fût. Orihime ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments pour Kurosaki mais ils étaient évidents pour pas mal de monde, surtout pour lui.

Elle se retint de raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était trop honteux.

\- Et toi, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, Grimmjow-kun?

Il haussa les épaules et tira lentement sur la clope.

\- Je dors peu, se contenta-t-il de dire, bourru.

Voyant son regard bleu se couvrir d'orage, Orihime eut l'intuition de la réponse à la question muette qu'elle se posait.

\- Tu penses à Aizen-san, conclut-elle.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, mais elle vit son bras musclé se crisper.

La force physique du comédien l'avait toujours impressionnée. Il aurait pu la balayer comme un fétu de paille s'il l'avait voulu. Les veines saillaient de ces muscles puissants toujours sous tension. Grimmjow fumait trop. Buvait trop de café. Trop d'alcool aussi. Avait sans doute un peu trop forcé sur certaines substances illicites. On le lui avait déjà dit, au risque de braver ses foudres. Mais on savait très bien aussi que son génie sur scène, la fureur électrique de son jeu, n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à sa consommation de clopes et de spiritueux. Alors on n'avait pas tellement insisté non plus.

Orihime sentait que Grimmjow l'appréciait, sans savoir tellement pourquoi. Elle était si godiche, alors qu'il était dur, cru, cynique, acerbe, violent. Elle n'était qu'une jeune actrice naïve et lui un comédien de grand renom, avec une belle carrière derrière lui. Qu'avait-elle donc pour l'intéresser? Pourquoi lui avait-il accordé son amitié?

Mais elle savait que leur complicité reposait au moins sur une chose: un souvenir partagé, terrible, sanglant. Un drame qui lui avait fait voir la faiblesse de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tandis que lui découvrait la force d'Orihime Inoue.

\- Je pense souvent à Aizen, murmura-t-il alors en tirant une dernière fois sur la cigarette raccourcie.

Un petit frisson s'empara d'Orihime comme elle se souvenait de la vision cauchemardesque de la ruelle où elle les avait trouvés, ce jour-là.

La venelle était vide en dehors d'eux. Une impasse, avec des papiers gras, des crachats, des vieilles canettes. Une odeur d'urine, de vomi et de sang.

Derrière elle, Kensei avait juré. Oui, car elle ne se serait jamais aventurée seule dans un quartier pareil. Elle était parfois naïve, mais quand même pas à ce point. Muguruma avait tout de suite accepté de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel désespéré de Grimmjow au standard du théâtre.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Aizen-san quand ils étaient arrivés. Son corps semblait avoir été dépecé par des vautours enragés. On ne le reconnaissait plus qu'à ses vêtements, car son cadavre, inerte, n'était qu'un amas pathétique de chairs suppliciées et rougies. Un tas de viande, une bouillie d'os qu'on aurait eu le plus grand mal à identifier. Mais Grimmjow, lui, était entier. À peu de choses près. Ses blessures étaient graves. Il avait été salement amoché, et son visage était totalement tuméfié mais il avait encore figure humaine et il respirait. Orihime s'était précipité vers lui, pendant que Kensei appelait la police. Car Orihime avait peur de beaucoup de choses, des araignées, des oiseaux noirs, des chauve-souris, de la fin du monde, des extra-terrestres, des films d'horreur et des frères Bogdanov, mais du sang, ça non, elle n'en avait pas la moindre crainte.

Grimmjow gémissait sous la douleur. Elle avait alors vu l'état de son bras, tordu, la peau déchiquetée, les doigts en sang. En se penchant un peu plus, elle s'était aperçue qu'on lui avait arraché trois ongles.

Orihime savait peu de choses mais elle avait suivi une formation de secouriste longtemps auparavant. Par réflexe, elle avait alors exécuté les gestes des premiers soins, enveloppé son bras blessé dans son chandail et avait maintenu sa tête sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu en redescendre, Grimmjow, redevenu conscient, avait agrippé son bras.

\- Je reste, avait compris Orihime.

Et elle n'avait pas bougé de l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que son était soit redevenu stable.

Après réflexion, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle était juste restée près de lui parce que c'était un ami, l'un des siens, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait continué de l'aider avec la rééducation de son bras, mais cela lui paraissait normal. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, l'avait secourue, le jour où elle s'était fait agresser par ce gang de filles. Elle se promenait tranquillement, non loin du théâtre, quand deux petites excitées avec des yeux au beurre noir, l'une avec des couettes brunes et une jupette courte, et l'autre avec une coupe blonde en brosse et une chemise masculine, lui avaient sauté dessus pour la racketter. Grimmjow, qui par miracle passait et l'avait entendue crier, était venu à son secours. Pauvres filles. Quand il en avait fini avec elles, on aurait dit qu'il les avait avalées, mâchées, à moitié digérées, avant de les recracher.

Après quoi, en théorie, ils devaient être quittes, n'est-ce pas? Même, c'était elle, Orihime, qui lui était redevable, à présent.

Donc, non, elle ne méritait sans doute pas que Grimmjow lui accorde ainsi son amitié. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Il n'oubliait pas les choses, Grimmjow. Il était rancunier, mais quand on lui venait en aide, il s'en souvenait.

Et apparemment, la mort d'Aizen Sôsuke continuait à lui trotter dans la tête.

.

Se replonger dans tous ces souvenirs avait pratiquement fait oublier à Orihime les événements passés. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres. Cela lui avait fait du bien de penser à autre chose.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la raison de ce remerciement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et, de toute façon, elle avait sa réponse: il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre lui et Ichigo. Pas si le fantôme d'Aizen continuait de le hanter.

Ichigo.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Une part d'elle-même lui souhaitait de souffrir comme elle souffrait. Mais l'autre part ne pouvait le tolérer. Il lui était insupportable d'imaginer Ichigo Kurosaki malheureux. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, elle ne pouvait espérer une telle chose. Son amour était si fort qu'il ne lui permettait pas d'être mesquine.

Elle se leva, subitement épuisée. L'émotion trop forte qu'elle avait subie l'avait complètement ramollie.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en s'en retournant vers sa chambre.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Les yeux toujours plongés dans la pénombre de la salle vide, il tira une autre cigarette du paquet et l'alluma.

.


	4. Acte III: Ichigo

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo._

* * *

.

 _ **Acte III: Ichigo**_

 _ **Un espoir si charmant me serait-il permis?**_

.

– Grimmjow-kun…

La voix d'Urahara, cette voix toujours posée, douce, polie, qui jamais ne jurait, avait néanmoins une façon très particulière de marquer son mécontentement.

– Quoi? aboya Grimmjow, furieux, qui savait pourtant très bien pourquoi il allait se faire reprendre.

Urahara lui jeta un regard acéré par-dessous son éternel bob rayé.

– Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, aujourd'hui, on dirait. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Grimmjow émit un grondement rageur, tandis que tout le monde, sur scène, se tenait coi.

Depuis le début de la répétition, il jouait comme un pied.

– Rien, pourquoi? cracha-t-il à Urahara, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne trompait personne.

Urahara le fixa un instant, comme s'il allait se mettre en colère. Puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et il frappa dans ses mains.

– Bien. Tant pis. Allez, tout le monde, on va faire une pause maintenant. Reprise dans dix minutes!

Tout le monde se détendit et la tension se relâcha dans un soupir général de contentement et un brouhaha naissant de conversations.

Grimmjow resta seul sur scène. Ses narines frémissaient de colère et la tension de ses muscles trahissait son agacement.

Ichigo le regardait.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

.

La fascination qu'Ichigo éprouvait pour Grimmjow ressemblait étrangement à celle dont Orihime brûlait pour lui. Elle était faite d'amour, de désir et d'admiration.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un artiste. Un vrai.

Sur scène, sa présence détonnait. Il explosait littéralement sous les lumières. Quand il jouait, il laissait son personnage l'envahir, prendre sa place, s'approprier son enveloppe charnelle et se donnait aussi passionnément au public qu'à un amant. Son énergie, sa fougue, sa violence et la passion qu'il mettait dans son jeu l'avaient abonné aux premiers rôles masculins tragiques et dramatiques, ou aux seconds éclatants, tel Mercutio qu'il incarnait dans leur _Roméo et Juliette_.

Ichigo adorait le regarder jouer. C'était exaltant, grisant, puissant, magnifique. Un tigre enragé. Un lion farouche. Une sauvage panthère.

Grimmjow l'inspirait, jour après jour. Il jouait depuis l'enfance et sa carrière était déjà lancée lorsque Ichigo avait commencé le théâtre, quoique les deux hommes aient moins d'une dizaine d'années de différence. Si Ichigo avait voulu s'intégrer à la troupe d'Aizen, puis d'Urahara, c'était surtout parce que Grimmjow Jaggerjack en faisait partie. Et l'adoration qu'il vouait à son idole s'était transformée en amour timide, puis en véritable passion.

L'engouement d'Ichigo n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé de croître à mesure qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il ne l'aimait pas seulement: il le respectait pour son talent d'interprète et sa force de travail.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il était incroyablement médiocre.

C'est sans doute ce qui agaça Ichigo et le poussa à réagir ainsi.

.

L'acteur aux cheveux bleus lui tournait le dos. Comme chaque fois, le regard noisette d'Ichigo passa en revue chaque détail de ce corps dont il admirait la puissance. La nuque épaisse, les bras musculeux, dont celui, légèrement tordu, qui ne s'était jamais remis de l'agression à laquelle il avait survécu, la taille bien étroite… Tout cela était beau. Lui-même aurait voulu disposer d'une telle musculature.

L'œil d'Ichigo était bien trop énamouré, bien trop éperdu pour remarquer les imperfections de Grimmjow. D'abord, il y avait les cicatrices, partout, mais surtout au creux du coude, qu'il cachait sous son éternelle veste. Il y avait aussi cette dent cassée qui ébréchait son sourire. Et ce pli du ventre qu'il cachait désespérément depuis qu'il s'était sevré de certaines substances et qu'il s'était, disons, à moitié rangé, ce pli de chair qui commençait à se former par-dessus les muscles abdominaux, à coups de rechute clopes-alcool et de nourritures grasses. Oui, le regard qu'Ichigo posait sur Grimmjow éludait chaque détail qui risquait d'amoindrir sa beauté. Il ne supportait pas que l'objet de sa passion fût déprécié, ne serait-ce que par un bourrelet ou une mauvaise journée. Aussi, c'est la colère qui parla par sa bouche lorsqu'il lança:

– Ben alors, on se ramollit, aujourd'hui, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow pivota sur lui-même et lui jeta un regard agacé, de ceux qu'un chat vous lance quand vous le taquinez trop et qui signifie "me cherche pas trop, toi, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles!"

Mais Ichigo n'avait cure de son agacement. Il ne pouvait supporter que son idole ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

– Tu veux pas qu'on répète la scène Mercutio-Roméo avant la reprise? Ce serait dommage de la rater ce soir…

– Nan, t'es gentil, mais ça va.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es à plat, tu…

– Écoute, là, je prends ma pause, OK? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

– Eeh, calme-là, j'essaye de t'aider…!

Grimmjow fit alors un pas vers lui. Le rouquin sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement. Plantant ses yeux azurés dans les siens, Grimmjow murmura d'une voix basse:

– Et depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de conseils de ta part, gamin?

Ichigo sursauta. S'il n'était pas rare que Grimmjow soit abrupt, grossier et rogue, il le traitait rarement de gamin, à part pour le charrier et surtout, il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé d'une façon aussi condescendante et méprisante.

Il était vraiment près. Ichigo déglutit, troublé, mais aussi terrifié à l'idée que Grimmjow puisse s'en apercevoir. La seule défense qu'il trouva fut une attaque:

– Depuis que tu te mets à jouer comme un pied! C'est _notre_ scène que tu massacres, là, t'es au courant?

L'œil de Grimmjow se fit terrible. Une petite veine palpitait sur son front et ses poings se serrèrent. Ichigo sentit la sueur ruisseler le long de ses omoplates. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu oser dire une chose pareille. Grimmjow allait le massacrer. D'ailleurs, il l'avait peut-être mérité.

Alors qu'Ichigo se préparait silencieusement à rejoindre ses ancêtres, Grimmjow recula.

Le rouquin, interloqué, le vit desserrer les poings, l'air toujours sombre. Puis, d'une voix calme, son partenaire lança:

– Tu sais quoi? N'importe qui serait mort pour m'avoir dit ça.

Ichigo retint son souffle. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui?

– Mais venant de toi, je m'en fous. Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout. Je m'en tamponne de ton avis. Tu n'es qu'un acteur minable, un bleu, un tocard. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Les mots, suintant de mépris, l'atteignirent en pleine face. En plein ventre. En plein cœur.

– Casse-toi, je t'ai assez vu, acheva Grimmjow. Tu vaux pas la peine que je me salisse les mains pour toi.

La diatribe laissa Ichigo pantelant. Anéanti. Lorsque son partenaire de scène eut terminé son massacre verbal, le jeune homme se sentit mourir, lentement.

.

Le monde tournait autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls, tous les autres étaient sortis, mais Ichigo ne le vit pas. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de regards le poignardaient dans le noir. Que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Que son âme venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine et coulait en fleuves de sang par tous ses orifices.

Une atroce douleur monta comme un raz-de-marée dans sa poitrine. Une poigne de fer vint étrangler sa gorge et le fit suffoquer. Ichigo voulut hurler. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put proférer un seul son. Réduit au silence par les mots cruels de son aîné, il battit des lèvres stupidement, sous l'œil narquois de Grimmjow. À la détresse, s'ajoutèrent les affres de la honte. Son orgueil se révolta. Le cri jaillit alors de ses lèvres comme une vomissure. Le jeune homme se jeta sur Grimmjow et lui décocha un coup de poing furieux.

Grimmjow parvint à éviter le coup qui ne fit que heurter le côté de son menton. Cependant, il réagit à son tour et frappa son partenaire. Sauf que cette fois, Ichigo ne s'y attendait pas. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de reculer et reçut l'uppercut en pleine face. Fou de rage, il se jeta à nouveau sur Grimmjow et, abandonnant toute dignité, le bombarda de coups anarchiques et erratiques. Il se moquait du ridicule, il se moquait de sa faiblesse. Il n'était plus qu'un animal blessé à mort.

Grimmjow le repoussa rudement, mais jugula assez rapidement sa fureur. L'expérience et l'indifférence aidant, il ne souffrait pas, comme Ichigo, de cette confrontation. Il n'avait pas été blessé dans ses sentiments. Il retint donc ses coups et tenta plutôt d'arrêter le jeune homme furieux. Mais Ichigo refusait de se calmer.

Le rouquin continua à s'acharner contre son aîné, au point que celui-ci fut obligé de le retenir avec un peu plus de force. Il le saisit par les poignets et contint ses bras de toute sa force. Immobilisé, Ichigo poussa un cri de rage et tenta de se débattre.

– Mais putain, tu vas te calmer, oui? rugit Grimmjow.

Ichigo céda à son emprise, épuisé, le souffle court. Il déglutit, stupéfait en réalisant à quel point leur altercation les avait rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Grimmjow le tenait toujours par les avant-bras et ses ongles s'enfonçaient sous la peau d'Ichigo. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Il pouvait admirer chacun de ses traits dans les moindres détails. Alors, le jeune comédien sentit sa colère s'évanouir instantanément, chassée par une émotion profonde. Jamais encore il ne s'était tenu aussi près de l'objet de sa passion.

– Alors, ça y est? cracha Grimmjow. Tu t'es calmé?

Ichigo abandonna toute lutte et Grimmjow, surpris, lâcha prise après quelques secondes. Puis il siffla:

– T'as complètement pété les plombs, Kuro…

Il n'acheva pas ce nom.

Ichigo se rua à la rencontre de son idole, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, il le saisit à la base du cou, tremblant, exultant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il chercha un passage, quêta un accès, mendia une réponse. Mais la seule qu'il obtint fut un sursaut de stupeur et une rebuffade violente.

Grimmjow le repoussa rudement en braillant:

– Mais t'es devenu dingue ou quoi?

Cette fois, il semblait vraiment en colère. Ses yeux viraient au terrible, les veines de ses tempes saillaient, son expression était celle du dégoût. Grimmjow s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de bras rageur et tonna:

– Putain de connard! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris?

Mais Ichigo, encore sonné, ne put formuler aucun propos cohérent.

– Je… je… je…

Un index menaçant se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Grimmjow, le visage tordu par une fureur terriblement difficile à contrôler, articula froidement:

– Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je te déconseille de recommencer un truc comme ça. T'as compris?

Comme Ichigo ne répondait pas, il répéta, plus violemment:

– T'as compris?

Ichigo hocha la tête, vaincu, abruti, désespéré. Compris… non il n'avait rien compris. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il fait? Comment avait-il pu? Et lui… Comment une telle horreur pouvait-elle lui arriver, à lui?

Soudain, Grimmjow se désintéressa de lui. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, laissant son camarade enfoui jusqu'à la gorge dans le plus profond désespoir.

Ichigo sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant de réaliser qu'il pleurait. Un sanglot envahit sa poitrine. Il le contint au prix de sa force et soudain, poussant une exclamation, il balança son poing dans le vide. C'était ridicule. Cela ne le soulagea pas. Fondant en pleurs, le jeune homme s'en fut, enragé de dépit.

.

Il ne savait pas que sa détresse avait eu un discret spectateur. Une spectatrice. Dont les petits yeux avides n'avaient rien perdu de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Chizuru sortit de sa cachette, bouche bée.

Seule dans le théâtre déserté, elle ricana doucement, fit mine de donner un coup de poing en l'air, comme Ichigo peu de temps auparavant. Puis elle gloussa, gloussa encore et regloussa.

Que tout cela était amusant.

.

Le soir même, la représentation fut catastrophique.

Grimmjow campa un Mercutio bien plus méchant que d'ordinaire. Le comédien était survolté, au top de sa forme, d'un professionnalisme parfait. En revanche, Ichigo, par comparaison, était totalement en-dessous. Sa mollesse déstabilisa Orihime, dont l'éclat pâlit sévèrement durant la pièce par ce fait. Tous les autres, même, furent surpris par la baisse de niveau conséquente d'Ichigo et certains en pâtirent lorsqu'ils durent interagir avec lui. Kensei parvint à sauver la pièce par sa présence imposante et finalement Renji se reprit lui aussi et livra au public un Tybalt plus profond que jamais.

À l'issue du spectacle, tous s'interrogeaient, chuchotaient, sans oser demander à Ichigo ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune homme le sentait mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'accorda aucune attention aux gestes de soutien d'Orihime, ni aux regards gênés de Matsumoto, Renji ou de Kiyone et Sentarô. D'ailleurs, il ne remarqua pas le regard pénétrant d'Urahara, pas plus que l'expression furtive de Chizuru.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Grimmjow et celui-ci lui adressa un coup d'œil sec et méprisant avant de l'ignorer et d'aller se démaquiller.

Ichigo baissa le nez, vaincu.

.

Urahara ne les félicita pas, ce soir-là, mais ils savaient pourquoi.

\- Vous feriez mieux de sortir vous aérer un peu, décréta soudainement leur metteur en scène, contre toute attente. Allez, faites quelque chose, allez boire un verre, lâchez-vous. Demain, nous travaillerons dur.

La troupe en resta béate, car tous s'attendaient plutôt à se faire engueuler dans les règles de l'art avant d'être consignés dans leurs chambres jusqu'au lendemain. Mais à la place, Urahara les flanqua à la porte du théâtre pour la soirée. Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose à faire.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvèrent dans cette boîte. Ichigo n'avait pas prononcé un mot sur le chemin et se contentait de suivre avec morosité. Ils échouèrent tout d'abord dans un bar où l'on éclusa consciencieusement l'alcool nécessaire à l'oubli de ce début de soirée lamentable et à la fête qui allait suivre.

.

La musique saoula Ichigo dès l'instant où il posa les pieds dans la salle bondée, éclairée de lumières sanglantes qui donnaient des visages effrayants à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Il resta quelques instants hébété, sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, puis soudain, la main de Matsumoto l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs. La belle rousse avait l'alcool joyeux et riait à gorge déployée. Autour d'eux, Kiyone, Sentarô, Renji, Kaien et Ganju dansaient déjà. Chizuru suivait sournoisement Orihime. Grimmjow et Kensei, eux, s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur pour réquisitionner une table, avec Isane, trop timide pour danser. Le regard de Grimmjow passa distraitement sur Ichigo qui frissonna. Et s'il parlait de ce qui s'était passé à Kensei? Ichigo en mourrait de honte! Non, en fait, non, il n'en mourrait pas. Il s'en moquait. Tout était fichu de toute façon. Il s'en foutait, oui.

Happé par la foule, Ichigo se laissa emporter.

.

La musique trop forte battait à ses tempes. Les gens lui paraissaient hideux. Ses compagnons étaient complètement déchaînés. Matsumoto et Kaien avaient entamé une danse si sensuelle qu'elle semblait presque obscène. Renji observait la scène sans aucune gène, l'œil humide et déçu. Les autres hurlaient, trépignaient, les yeux fermés. Personne ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Seule Orihime parvint à toucher son regard. Son visage empli d'amour abaissait les masques, si jamais masque il y avait eu. Enhardie par la semi-obscurité, le bruit, la masse de gens, Inoue se laissait à aller à contempler Ichigo.

Elle m'aime, elle, songea-t-il. Ha! Il fallait que ça soit elle.

Destin ou désespoir, quelque chose le poussa vers la jeune femme. L'échéance du troisième acte, peut-être. Le retournement obligé, la loi du théâtre, à moins que ça ne soit celle de la tragédie. Peu importe, toujours est-il qu'Ichigo parvint jusqu'à Orihime. La jeune fille avait quelque chose d'éperdu qui, par magie, fonctionna encore. Elle était la seule à être sobre, la seule à se soucier de lui, à être là pour lui. Elle lui était offerte, sans réserves.

Il prit ce qu'on lui donnait.

.

Ichigo et Orihime ne s'étaient pas quittés de la soirée et furent les premiers à partir. Le reste de la troupe était en trop mauvais état pour s'en apercevoir. Seul Kensei réalisa qu'il leur manquait leur Roméo et leur Juliette et insista pour qu'on les cherche avant de rentrer. On s'aperçut alors que Chizuru avait disparu, elle aussi.

.

Ichigo et Orihime ne se souciaient plus de rien du tout.

Orihime était heureuse. Elle était dans les bras d'Ichigo et elle espérait ne jamais les quitter. Le jeune homme l'embrassait furieusement, presque cruellement. Ses mains serraient trop fort, sa bouche mordait, son poids la maintenait un peu trop fermement contre le mur. Mais Orihime subissait cela sans broncher, terrorisée à l'idée de le briser dans son élan. Ichigo, lui, se vengeait férocement sur elle de ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Il finit par s'écarter d'elle. Elle le laissait de marbre. Il avait beau y mettre toute sa force, nulle passion, nul élan ne montait en lui. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait rien. Sa peau était trop douce, trop veloutée, son œil trop tendre, sa bouche trop ronde, et ces courbes! Et cette douceur, cette timidité, cette candeur! Et cette passivité! Pouah!

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Il n'aurait su le dire. Elle n'éveillait pas même l'ombre d'un frémissement d'excitation chez lui. Pourquoi se retourna-t-il au lieu de monter? Pourquoi la regarda-t-il ainsi, en ce cas, pourquoi ses lèvres prononcèrent-ils ces mots impatients qui la firent courir à sa suite: "Tu viens?" Il n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. La vengeance? L'exutoire facile? L'envie de tout foutre en l'air, d'aller jusqu'au bout, sans se soucier des conséquences?

Toujours est-il qu'Orihime le suivit.

Et avec l'évidence de la fatalité rien de tout cela n'échappa au regard marbré de folie de Chizuru.

.


	5. Acte IV: Grimmjow

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo._

* * *

.

 _ **Acte IV: Grimmjow**_

 _ **Songe aux cris des vainqueurs, songe aux cris des mourants...**_

.

 _"Si l'amour est brutal avec vous, soyez brutal avec lui; écorchez l'amour qui vous écorche, et vous le dompterez."_ , disait Mercutio à Roméo.

Sage conseil. Ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, plutôt difficile à mettre en œuvre, et celui qui prononçait cette réplique le savait mieux que quiconque.

.

C'est un Grimmjow fort tourmenté qui s'agita et s'agita dans les affres de l'insomnie la nuit durant. L'alcool lui avait agacé les nerfs. Trop longtemps, il était resté sobre. Son cœur battait trop vite. Ses tempes bourdonnaient encore des basses de la boîte. Ses jambes fourmillaient. Sa bouche était sèche, il avait chaud, la couverture grattait, il en avait assez. Assez!

L'homme repoussa le drap d'un geste capricieux et se leva. L'air frais de la chambre passa sur son visage et lui procura un soulagement, le temps d'une minute. Ensuite, il eut encore trop chaud.

Il soupira. C'était infernal. Sa main tâtonna sur la table de chevet, chercha le tube aux pilules bienfaisantes, ne le trouva pas. C'est vrai, il n'en avait plus. Il avait arrêté. Abruti qu'il était. Les sirènes chantaient fort et dévoraient les marins qu'elles réussissaient à attraper, mais elles au moins, savaient soulager la souffrance. Ils les voulait, ces maudites pilules. Comment se les procurer, à cette heure?

Ses insomnies ne dataient pas du sevrage. À vrai dire, elles avaient commencé la nuit où il avait perdu Sôsuke.

Jamais plus depuis, il n'avait correctement dormi.

.

Le beau visage de son ami et mentor hantait ses pensées, se soudait à ses paupières lorsqu'il les fermait, s'imposait même lorsqu'il ne le désirait pas.

Les hommes en noir. Les muscles sous leurs vestes de cuir. Les crânes rasés. Les gourmettes larges en argent. Les tatouages de mauvais goût. Ici un dragon, là un aigle, là un tigre… parfois, une croix gammée. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien vue, peut-être qu'il surinterprétait, a posteriori. Il y avait leurs grandes pognes aux doigts épais et aux ongles courts, aussi, adipeuses et roses, des paluches de porcs, ça se voyait. Des mains faites pour gratter la terre, adresser des signes vulgaires, détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de beau et de noble en ce monde. Il y avait aussi leurs voix rauques et désagréables, pleines d'injures toutes plus sales les unes que les autres: "dégénérés", "tarlouzes", "pédés". Enfin, il y avait leurs rangers aux semelles épaisses et dures, faites pour piétiner, écraser, réduire en poussière, et qui s'étaient abattues sur ses joues, son front, son ventre, avaient explosé son nez, ses yeux, sa gorge, ses côtés, ses genoux, ses mains, son aine… Et il y avait les cris, les hurlements enragés des chiens de haine, et ceux qu'ils poussaient, lui et Sôsuke.

Il revoyait sans cesse tout cela, la destruction d'Aizen, le plus grand metteur en scène qu'il ait rencontré, l'être qui à ses yeux avait poussé le plus à fond le concept de théâtre et qui l'avait trouvé, guidé, créé.

.

L'ancien directeur de la troupe, comme un peu trop d'autres génie de la mise en scène, avait le défaut de vouloir façonner ses interprètes. Une forme de mégalomanie fort courante aussi chez les réalisateurs, à en croire certains livres sur l'histoire du cinéma. On les critiquait pour cette volonté inhumaine de recréer l'autre, pour ce complexe de Pygmalion qui les poussait à écraser les acteurs qu'ils dirigeaient pour faire émerger ce qu'ils désiraient de leur personnalité.

Certes, Aizen n'était pas un ange. Il avait creusé un trou d'ombre à l'endroit de son cœur. Il avait poussé Grimmjow dans ses derniers retranchements, l'avait tourmenté sans merci, pressé comme un citron pour extraire de lui son nectar, mais il l'avait aussi porté au sommet de son art. Il avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Il l'avait découvert, choisi, dressé, poli et fait briller. Il avait sculpté à même sa chair pour le métamorphoser en une étoile sans pareille. Aucune perfection ne s'atteint sans douleur, cela, on le sait chez les sportifs, les danseurs d'opéra, les musiciens. Pourquoi pas chez les comédiens?

Grimmjow avait haï Aizen de toute son âme, autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Il aurait parfois voulu écraser sa figure trop lisse et trop parfaite, juste comme les autres l'avaient finalement fait, écœuré par ses lubies, sa folie, sa toute-puissance, ravagé par les excès de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ne fallait pas seulement être à son meilleur, avec Aizen, non, ça, ce n'était rien. Il fallait sans cesse se dépasser, devenir dieu, toucher la voûte céleste, être au-dessus, transcendant, surhumain.

Parfois, Grimmjow se demandait pourquoi Aizen avait voulu faire de lui son interprète fétiche si c'était pour n'être jamais satisfait. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était parce qu'un artiste est rarement satisfait de sa propre œuvre. Il s'était souvent violemment rebellé contre la violence et les abus répétés de son maître. Il faut dire que rien ne lui avait été épargné: Aizen l'avait fait boire, battu, scarifié, affirmant que c'était par la souffrance qu'il comprendrait et pourrait véritablement incarner la souffrance. Il entrait dans sa loge comme chez lui, le touchait comme on fait d'un objet qu'on possède, le surprenait dans son bain et lui enfonçait la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il se débatte en souriant toujours avec sa douceur coutumière. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à se droguer, aussi. Il l'avait initié à la beu, à la coke, à l'héro et même à la chasse au dragon. C'était à lui qu'il devait son instabilité, sa violence, et aussi la douleur, les piqûres, la désintox, les problèmes. Mais qu'était-ce au regard de ce que lui avait offert Aizen? Sans lui, Grimmjow, serait resté un stupide chaton inoffensif. Grâce à lui, il était devenu une panthère. Un roi. Un dieu.

Il avait touché du bout des doigts la perfection.

Même si Aizen avait vécu, jamais il n'aurait su lui rendre la moitié de ce qu'il lui devait.

.

Ce qu'il avait pu être ingrat, parfois. Surtout lorsqu'il avait compris que la rébellion frontale ne mènerait à rien. Il avait alors manigancé dans le dos de son "créateur". Enfant dénaturé. Oui, il avait pensé se venger. Pathétiques tentatives qu'il avait fomentées contre celui qui l'avait formé, pétri, modelé pour le mener à la gloire! Qu'avait-il tenté, déjà? Ha! Oui! La séduction. À ce souvenir, Grimmjow eut un rictus. Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide, tout de même, à l'époque!

Il se revoyait, pitoyable gamin tentant d'attirer l'attention d'un plus grand, persuadé de contrôler la chose. Oui, Aizen lui avait cédé, d'un baiser. Il l'avait embrassé avec une force, une violence et une puissance que Grimmjow n'avait jamais connues. Il lui en avait donné le goût, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis l'avait relâché sur cette seule aumône, impitoyable. "Tu ne mérites pas davantage" avait ensuite décrété Aizen. "Si tu me veux, efforce-toi de me mériter. Pour l'heure, tu n'es pas encore à la hauteur."

Il l'avait laissé mariner pendant des mois, avant de lui accorder la suite.

Quelle suite. Une véritable délivrance. Délivrance de ce piège qui s'était refermé sur lui. Délivrance de cette obsession insupportable qui s'était emparée de lui tout de suite après leur baiser. Il en riait presque, à présent, quand il se souvenait de sa souffrance, en ce temps. Quelle idée de se mettre dans des états pareils! Il n'aurait pas dû se tourmenter autant. Bien sûr qu'Aizen avait eu l'intention de faire de lui son amant. Il avait dû même le prévoir depuis le début.

Parfois, il se disait, malgré la culpabilité qu'amenait cette pensée, qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Aizen aurait fini par le tuer. Ou le rendre fou, c'était possible aussi. Leur relation était un poison. Savoureux et capiteux, mais un poison tout de même. Une épine dans sa chair. Un amour-haine plus malsain que la plus noire des passions. Quelque chose que, pour son propre bien, jamais il n'aurait dû chérir.

Quand bien même. Peu importait la violence, les exactions, la souffrance. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où Aizen était devenu Sôsuke.

.

Et voilà que maintenant, Ichigo l'embrassait.

Ichigo était beau garçon. Talentueux sans être génial, du genre que Sôsuke aurait probablement dédaigné. Ou alors gardé pour les seconds rôles. À tort peut-être, car Ichigo avait de l'éclat et savait se montrer brillant parfois. Mais il était encore trop jeune et n'avait pas l'étoffe du grand-œuvre. Bah, qu'importait. Urahara en avait fait sa muse, lui.

Urahara. Un metteur en scène de génie lui aussi, mais d'un génie différent. Alors que l'art d'Aizen était tout en froideur et en maîtrise, Urahara avait ce grain de folie, ce pétillant baroque qui lui permettait de se régaler avec les plus grands classiques européens. Ses créations étaient pétulantes, colorées et hybrides, mêlant les genres, les formes et les registres, le tout dans une généreuse insolence. Aizen, lui, préférait l'esthétique contemporaine. Les mises en scène dépouillées, le décor nu, glacial, les costumes intemporels, épluchant les acteurs jusqu'à l'os, les dépossédant de tout artifice pour ne plus rien laisser que leur jeu, leur voix, leur âme.

Ichigo ne se serait jamais révélé, là-dedans. Il était de ceux qui avaient besoin d'accessoires, de costumes chatoyants et de grands gestes pour s'ajuster à son rôle. Il excellait dans son domaine, certes, mais il avait besoin qu'on l'éclaire pour briller. Il ne savait se mettre en valeur lui-même. Sa lumière n'était pas assez forte pour être visible dans le noir.

Ichigo aurait pu plaire à Grimmjow. Sur le plan purement physique, bien entendu. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été contre. Même lorsque Sôsuke était encore là.

Sôsuke s'accordait tous les écarts. En revanche, il exigeait de sa créature une fidélité absolue. Grimmjow avait tout d'abord respecté ce commandement quasi-divin par peur de le perdre. Il n'aurait pu le supporter si Sôsuke lui avait refusé sa couche. Et puis, l'habitude venant, il s'était permis lui aussi de s'éloigner du sentier balisé de temps à autres… d'abord en savourant le délicieux frisson du secret et de l'interdit, puis en l'affichant franchement lorsqu'il avait découvert combien était savoureuse aussi la colère de Sôsuke… Rien que de songer à la manière dont il lui faisait l'amour dans sa fureur, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore d'arrêter, il en frissonnait, pris de vertige et de frustration. Ichigo, s'il l'avait connu en ce temps, aurait pu découvrir monts et merveilles avec eux… car Sôsuke exigeait toujours que Grimmjow partageât tout avec lui, tout, absolument _tout_.

Mais son amour et maître était mort trop tôt et Grimmjow se retrouvait soudain avec un soupirant énamouré sur les bras. Soupirant qui n'était pas, qui ne serait jamais Sôsuke.

.

Deux vers d' _Andromaque_ , fort appropriés, lui revenaient à ces pensées:

 _Dois-je oublier Hector, privé de funérailles,_

 _Et traîné sans honneur autour de nos murailles?_

Il aurait de bonne grâce échangé ce Roméo de pacotille, ce Pyrrhus, pâle effigie d'Achille, son père, contre le génial Aizen, mort sous les coups de barbares sans nom, sans intelligence et sans culture.

Mort pour n'avoir pas su fermer sa gueule de génie face à un gang.

Mort pour un simple sachet de poudre.

Franchement. Quelle pitié.

.

Ce qui le hantait aussi, depuis la nuit de la lapidation d'Aizen, c'était que cette mort cruelle avait révélé ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir: que Sôsuke pouvait tomber, saigner, pleurer de douleur sous les coups. Que lui aussi était humain, après tout.

Avant même les images, ce qui lui revenait le plus facilement, c'était les odeurs. La ruelle infecte puait l'urine. Ils attendaient son dealer et le coin était marqué des différents passages de revendeurs et de junkies: seringues souillées, préservatifs usagés, canettes perforées et papiers dégueulasses. Il y avait même un vieil ours en peluche. Et puis, le noir obscurcissant la ruelle, alors que les silhouettes meurtrières l'avaient bouchée pour leur faire passer l'envie de fuir. Parfum d'after-shave gorgé, à en donner la nausée. Puanteur d'eau de Cologne et de cuir, pour se donner l'air viril. Senteurs d'asphalte et de gazole.

Ensuite était venue l'odeur du sang.

Le sang imbibait ses narines et noyait tout, même sa bouche et sa gorge. Malgré cela, le goudron souillé sentait encore la crasse et la pisse. Et il y avait l'odeur des os de Sôsuke qui saillaient de son cadavre, celle de sa chair offerte à l'air libre et celle, ignoble, de ses entrailles répandues au sol… Il y avait l'odeur de la mort et de la boucherie. L'odeur immonde et révoltante de la perte et de l'impuissance. L'odeur de la haine, de la folie et du désespoir.

.

La nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Comme chaque nuit où il s'abandonnait à ses ruminations.

Il ne dormirait pas. Il ne le pourrait pas.

Il lui fallait quelque chose. Peu importe quoi mais _quelque chose_ , bordel, il n'en pouvait plus.

Le démon lui souffla alors l'illumination: Chizuru. Elle prenait des trucs, non?

.

La chambre de Chizuru était vide: Orihime n'était pas là non plus. Et Grimmjow croyait bien savoir où elle pouvait se trouver en ce moment même.

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ça! Le plus important, c'était de trouver les médicaments.

Il fouilla et retourna toutes les affaires de Chizuru sans pouvoir mettre la main sur la moindre pilule. Même du doliprane, elle n'en avait pas!

Étrange, se disait Grimmjow. Tout le monde savait pourtant bien combien ça pouvait dégénérer lorsque Chizuru Honshô ne prenait pas ses médicaments. C'était plus que des troubles de l'humeur, ce dont elle souffrait. Elle pouvait presque devenir dangereuse sans ses cachets. Comment expliquer que l'on n'en trouve nulle part dans ses placards?

Et puis, finalement, Grimmjow réussit à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un tube oublié au fond d'un tiroir rempli de chaussettes et de bas, non entamé. Il y avait même encore la bague de sécurité dessus.

Le comédien hésita, tourmenté par un ultime accès d'honnêteté. Sans ces pilules, Chizuru n'irait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Comment pouvait-il oser les lui prendre? Même au pire de son addiction, il n'avait encore jamais osé faire une chose aussi basse et égoïste. Il s'agissait quand même de voler les médicaments d'une personne malade… Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas si ça ferait effet sur lui!

C'était ignoble. Il n'était pas comme ça.

Les doigts tremblants, Grimmjow reposa le tube où il l'avait trouvé.

.

La sensation de la bonne action accomplie ne le soulagea guère longtemps. Il avait envie de prendre quelque chose. Peu importait quoi. Quelque chose.

Il retourna fouiller.

Au détour d'un tiroir de commode rempli jusqu'à ras bords de papiers, mouchoirs, colifichets et de touts sortes d'autres objets inutiles, il trouva un autre tube. Cette fois, c'était des somnifères, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Chizuru n'avait pas autant besoin de ça que de ses médicaments. Ce n'était tout de même pas si honteux, s'il lui en prenait juste un ou deux, non?

Grimmjow ne mit pas longtemps à se décider.

.

Ayant empoché cinq cachets, il quitta la chambre, non sans avoir tout remis scrupuleusement à sa place. La couloir était désert. De l'une des portes closes montaient les ronflements sonores de Kaien et d'une autre, ceux, à peine plus atténués, de Matsumoto. Grimmjow étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Personne n'avait envie de dormir à côté de ces deux-là lorsqu'ils avaient bu.

Profitant de ce qu'il était seul, il alla à la salle de bain. Miteuse, celle-ci offrait une douche minuscule au rideau jauni, un lavabo caparaçonné de calcaire, dont un des robinets était cassé, un miroir ébréché et un vieux porte-serviette qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Urahara disait toujours que, lorsqu'on aurait de l'argent, il faudrait refaire la salle de bain. Lorsqu'on aurait de l'argent.

Devant le miroir, Grimmjow enfourna deux cachets avec un peu d'eau.

Effet placebo. Détente. Instantanée.

Il se sentit minable. Il croyait s'en être sorti mais le soulagement que lui procurait le simple fait d'avaler un cacheton prouvait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était tout sauf guéri. Il y avait même fort à parier qu'il ne guérirait jamais.

S'il avait écouté sa raison, il se serait mis deux doigts dans la gorge pour se faire vomir le médicament volé.

.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa chambre, il se figea.

Dans le noir, deux yeux l'observaient.

Chizuru, pensa-t-il d'abord…

…Ichigo, comprit-il deux secondes plus tard.

– Du mal à dormir, Grimmjow-san?

Grimmjow se figea, stupéfait. Il se demanda si Ichigo l'avait vu prendre des cachets.

La réponse était oui.

– Tu n'étais pas censé avoir arrêté? demanda le rouquin avec un sourire glacial.

– De quoi je me mêle?

– Ce n'était pas une des conditions d'Urahara pour que tu restes?

– Ne me cherche pas.

– Tu risques gros, si tu replonges, pas vrai?

– Tu vas fermer ta gueule, espèce de petit merdeux!

Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'il s'était avancé d'un pas. Et aussi qu'il avait haussé d'un ton. Ichigo souriait toujours. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Le petit salopiot savait que Grimmjow avait tout sauf intérêt à réveiller les autres.

Il prit sur lui avec difficulté.

– J'ai bien le droit de prendre un truc pour faire passer le mal de crâne.

Je n'ai pas à me justifier, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

– Et tu penses honnêtement pouvoir me faire croire ça?

Cette fois, ce fut Ichigo qui avança d'un pas, menaçant. Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille:

– Demain soir, tu seras avec moi. Si ça ne te plaît pas, je te dénonce.

La tête lui tourna. Grimmjow porta une main à ses tempes et fit un pas, vacillant. Ichigo ne bougea pas. Pourtant, indiciblement, son regard se troubla.

Alors, un sourire de panthère retroussa les lèvres de Grimmjow.

– Tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-il sur un ton carnassier qui parut émouvoir son cadet. Tu vas le regretter de toute ta putain d'âme de corbac de merde. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, faudra te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

– J'ai hâte, répliqua froidement Ichigo.

Grimmjow s'éloigna, las.

Au dernier moment, il se retourna et lança:

– J'aurai ta peau, raclure de merde.

.

Les décors pelés. La scène noire. Le silence.

C'était là que Grimmjow était allé écluser sa fureur.

Il n'y avait rien à en dire. Il était baisé. Ha ha ha, comme c'était drôle!

Il aurait dû tuer ce petit fumier d'Ichigo.

Que faire? Il ne pourrait que lui céder. Urahara croirait forcément davantage son petit protégé que lui. Sa parole ne serait pas prise en compte. Pas avec l'étiquette "Ex-toxico" sur le front et sur le creux des coudes.

Non, personne ne le croirait, surtout s'il disait qu'Ichigo avait tenté d'obtenir ses faveurs en le faisant chanter. Jamais. Tout le monde avait vu Ichigo s'esquiver avec Orihime.

L'enfoiré.

.

Il irait. Que faire d'autre? Il n'avait pas le choix. Il irait, et cet ignoble petit vicieux s'en mordrait les doigts. Il en aurait pour son argent, le salaud. Il allait vous le défoncer, ce minot au museau encore barbouillé de lait, vous alliez voir ça. Quand il en aurait fini avec lui, Ichigo n'arriverait même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il lui faudrait une paille pour bouffer et une béquille pour aller pisser. _Je te bousillerai, connard_ , pensa Grimmjow.

Rien que l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire parvenait à le rasséréner.

Il eut un rire étouffé, un peu fou. La tête lui tournait. Il avait… sommeil.

Autour de lui, le flou. Ces satanés somnifères faisaient enfin effet.

.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit, il vit qu'une silhouette se tenait derrière lui, immobile. Sur la trappe qui servait à faire apparaître et disparaître les spectres shakespeariens.

Fille. Brune-rousse, on ne savait pas trop. Lunettes.

Chizuru.

Un sourire clownesque terrifiant défigurait ses traits.

Un sourire de Gwynplaine, de Joker.

Grimmjow rit.

– Tu parles tout seul? ricana l'apparition.

– Toi aussi.

– C'est Ichigo l'enfoiré?

– Oui.

– Enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré. Il a pris Orihime.

Elle chantonnait. Grimmjow voyait de plus en plus trouble.

– Je vais le crever, murmura-t-il, perdu dans les brumes de ses réflexions de tantôt.

– Crever, crever, crever...

– Ouais. Je vais l'exploser. Tu verras, ça sera bien.

Il vacilla, assommé par les médicaments.

Il ne sut jamais très bien s'il avait vraiment entendu Chizuru dire:

– Moi d'abord.

.


	6. Acte V: Tous

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo._

 _Dernier chapitre. C'est bientôt fini les horreurs. Munissez-vous d'un bon paquet de mouchoirs et bonne lecture!_

* * *

.

 _ **Acte V: Tous**_

 _ **Dieux! quels ruisseaux de sang coulent autour de moi!**_

.

 _Mais quelle épaisse nuit tout à coup m'environne?_

.

On trouva le corps d'Ichigo le lendemain même.

Étendu dans la loge, le regard pétrifié d'horreur, le jeune homme avait été poignardé dans le dos.

Lâchement. Sans pitié.

Mais ce n'était pas tout: le tueur s'était acharné sur lui. C'était une vraie boucherie. Il y avait du sang partout. Ichigo avait été poignardé une bonne trentaine de fois, avec une force assez variable. La personne qui l'avait fait ne pouvait être que dans un état de rage profonde.

La scène était d'une laideur abominable. Pourtant, elle avait aussi un petit quelque chose de théâtral, de tragique. Ironie cruelle du destin.

Le meurtrier avait emporté l'arme. Cependant, comme on s'en aperçut assez vite, un couteau manquait dans la panoplie de la cuisine. Il n'était, dès lors, pas très difficile de deviner ce que le meurtrier avait utilisé.

.

Le choc fut épouvantable. Il y eut des pleurs, des cris, des hurlements. L'ensemble de la troupe fut plongée dans l'affliction. On commençait à croire – ô ironie, encore –, que le théâtre était maudit. Comment expliquer sinon qu'ils aient perdu en moins d'un an et demi deux de leurs membres dans des conditions aussi horribles? Quel serait le prochain? Pourquoi Ichigo? Qui avait fait ça? C'était horrible. Atroce. Ignoble.

Mais ce qui était pire que tout, c'est que le meurtre avait eu lieu la nuit, portes closes, et que les serrures en étaient intactes. Autrement dit, il y avait fort à parier que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait fait.

.

Nous te voyons rire, lecteur, parce que tu sais, _toi_ , que ça ne peut être que l'un d'eux. La tragédie est un vase clos. Personne ne rentre, personne ne sort. Et quand il y a crime, c'est toujours une affaire de famille, de passion, de folie. Ici, comme dans un bon roman policier à l'anglaise, il n'existe pas d'assassin extérieur.

.

Quelle pitié. Ils avaient tant de succès! Maintenant, ils avaient perdu leur Roméo. Et Juliette… Juliette avait prié de toutes ses forces pour que cela se passe comme dans la pièce, pour que ça ne soit qu'un horrible quiproquo. Mais le cadavre d'Ichigo était bien là, sous ses yeux, et Orihime ne pouvait lui échapper.

Elle n'était pas dans la scène qu'elle voulait, où sa nourrice venait lui apprendre la mort de Tybalt. Non, elle se trouvait en plein final, au moment de découvrir de corps sans vie de son amour affalé sur le sol de la crypte.

Ici, pas de crypte, ni de poison. Pas de mort honorable. Rien qu'un odieux assassinat avec un stupide couteau de cuisine.

Elle avait envie de mourir.

Elle ne put rester longtemps dans la loge. Elle s'enfuit. Personne ne la retint.

.

Urahara avait appelé la police et les agents qui avaient fait le nécessaire pour Ichigo entreprenaient à présent de collecter des indices sur la scène de crime. Ne pouvant se réfugier dans la cuisine, investie par les experts scientifiques, la troupe s'était installée dehors, dans l'arrière-cour, à l'abri des regards des passants.

Urahara ne manifestait aucune émotion. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient particulièrement bien, Tessai, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, Ururu et Jinta, voyaient à quel point il était troublé.

Kaien pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, de même que Ganju, Sentarô et Kiyone. Eux qui avaient endossé si souvent le rôle du chœur antique avaient désormais à déplorer une véritable mort.

Renji était effondré. Matsumoto le pressait contre sa poitrine maternelle, le visage sombre. Elle n'avait pas pu verser la moindre larme. Rukia, Jushiro, Kensei et Isane arboraient la même pâleur de cendres. Les deux premiers tâchaient vainement de réconforter les deux autres qui n'avaient pas lâché un mot depuis qu'on avait découvert le corps.

Orihime était partie. Grimmjow, lui, restait dans son coin, le visage fermé.

Il n'y aurait pas de représentation ce soir, pour se changer les idées. Ni de travail aujourd'hui. La seule chose qu'ils pourraient faire durant ces longues heures, ce serait réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire _sans_ Ichigo ou encore se soupçonner mutuellement.

.

La tête de Grimmjow tournait. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui était en train d'arriver n'était pas réel. Non, rien ne l'était, ce n'était pas possible, Ichigo ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas alors qu'il tentait de le faire chanter, qu'il s'était décidé à lui faire sa fête ce soir-même, pas pile au moment où il en avait besoin…

Le comédien se prit la tête entre les mains. Si mal… Comment pouvait-il souffrir autant? Les somnifères auraient dû lui permettre de s'éveiller frais et dispos. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il se souvenait d'avoir rencontré Ichigo dans la salle de bain et puis… Apparemment, il était tombé endormi sur la scène. C'était là qu'on l'avait retrouvé ce matin-même. Les autres avaient cru que le tueur l'avait assommé. Il ne tenait pas à leur parler des médocs qu'il avait pris.

Ce trou, dans sa mémoire… n'était-il vraiment dû qu'aux médicaments? Que faisait-il sur la scène, d'abord? C'était là qu'il venait pour réfléchir, donc il avait dû s'y réfugier après qu'Ichigo l'ait laissé. Et ensuite?

Rien à faire. Il ne se rappelait pas.

Grimmjow regarda ses mains: elles étaient propres. Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang sous ses ongles, ni de blessure défensive sur ses bras. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait, au moins…

N'y tenant plus, il se leva.

– Où vas-tu? demanda Matsumoto.

– Ailleurs. Prendre l'air.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'ailleurs, il s'en rendit compte assez vite. Pas d'endroit où il puisse se reposer, penser à autre chose, aucun autre lieu où il pourrait oublier ses derniers souvenirs de la soirée et le fait qu'il avait _désiré_ au plus profond de lui-même et de toute son âme qu'une chose de ce genre arrive.

Il l'avait voulu mort, même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi. Et maintenant, c'était arrivé pour de bon. L'avait-il dit à voix haute? Non. Ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait plus. Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait parlé à quelqu'un avant de s'endormir… à qui? Était-ce un rêve? Non, non, il s'en souvenait. Pas un rêve. Quelqu'un était là. Quelqu'un à qui il avait dû raconter des choses. Quelqu'un. Non, cette personne n'était pas là. Il délirait. Qui?

Une personne absente, ce matin. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu, qui n'avait pas pleuré avec eux.

Chizuru.

Chizuru était avec lui la nuit dernière.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand il avait fouillé. Elle traînait, elle passait son temps à observer ce que faisaient les autres, plus seulement Orihime, elle était là, sans cesse, à épier. Avec ses petits yeux sinistres. Elle avait des somnifères mais son unique tube de médicaments n'était pas entamé. Elle avait parlé avec lui. Non, elle l'avait écouté. Pendant que lui racontait pour Ichigo. Ichigo qui, peu avant tout cela, était avec Orihime. Chizuru le savait. Chizuru aimait Orihime. Elle avait dit…

Avant de tomber dans les brumes du sommeil, elle avait dit "Moi d'abord". Moi d'abord quoi?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Grimmjow.

Personne ne savait où était Chizuru. Personne ne l'avait vue. Elle était jalouse, désespérée, fragile et, d'après les indices qu'il avait réunis, elle ne prenait plus ses médicaments depuis longtemps.

.

 _Et je lui porte enfin mon cœur à dévorer._

.

Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Orihime.

La scène avait été désertée par les autres, qui ne supportaient plus d'y rester confinés.

Elle préférait cela. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Les mains réconfortantes, les regards tristes et les paroles de consolation lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Quelle force reste-t-il à un cœur qui a perdu sa moitié?

Orihime ne s'était jamais sentie aussi Juliette qu'à cet instant. Belle ironie, encore une, mais s'ils avaient dû jouer la pièce ce soir, elle aurait sans doute atteint le summum de la perfection.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas Juliette Capulet. Elle était Orihime Inoue et son amour ne s'était pas suicidé en la croyant morte: il avait été traîtreusement assassiné dans la fleur de sa jeunesse et de leur bonheur. Et elle n'avait pas de poignard ni de poison pour pouvoir le rejoindre. La police avait emporté tous les objets tranchants du théâtre, y compris les accessoires, pour comparer avec les blessures de la victime.

Orihime était seule, et la salle de spectacle, plongée dans l'obscurité, avec ses rideaux rapiécés et ses cordages qui pendaient, lui rappelait le réveil de son personnage dans la crypte, au milieu des cadavres. Comme l'héroïne de Shakespeare, elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, perdue.

Un bruit de pas la fit alors sursauter. La chair de poule couvrit ses bras et la jeune femme se raidit, attendant que l'intrus se montre.

Le parfum de cigarette lui parvint avant même qu'elle le voie.

Orihime se leva, avec répugnance. Grimmjow, le visage ravagé d'incompréhension, bourré de tics, tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Il avait l'air si vieux…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Orihime et la clarté y revint quelque peu, comme s'il était soulagé que ça soit elle. Puis elle disparut lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'horreur qui embrasait son regard à elle.

– Quoi, commença-t-il.

Il voulut porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, s'interrompit.

Réalisa.

– Tu…

– C'est toi? articula faiblement Orihime. C'est… _toi_?

Un sanglot coupa sa voix. Les souvenirs des quelques paroles qu'elle avaient entendues la veille, en remontant l'escalier, de son frisson prémonitoire, lui oppressèrent la poitrine.

– _Moi?_ s'écria Grimmjow. Tu veux dire que. Tu crois que j'aurais… Non! Bien sûr que non!

– Je vous ai vus, chuchota-t-elle, un vent frêle dans la gorge. Je vous ai… vus.

– C'était…

– Tu lui as dit que tu le tuerais!

Grimmjow cessa de nier. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Orihime ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de se cacher tandis qu'il redescendait vers le théâtre. Grimmjow avait menacé Ichigo.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était important. Elle n'avait pas cru que ça puisse être vrai. Non, elle ne se doutait pas de ce à quoi elle avait assisté, alors. Elle avait eu peur, mais elle s'était traité de folle et elle était allée se coucher tranquillement. Et pendant ce temps, tandis qu'elle dormais profondément…

À cause d'elle.

Si elle avait été parler à Ichigo, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, si elle n'avait pas fait comme si de rien n'était, peut-être que son Roméo ne serait pas mort?

Poussant un cri, Orihime se jeta sur Grimmjow, toutes griffes dehors. Elle s'abattit sur lui et le frappa à coups de poings redoublés, au visage, au cou, à la poitrine, frénétique, sans chercher à atteindre un objectif quelconque. Elle repoussa les bras puissants qui tentaient de la maîtriser, hurla, cogna encore, jusqu'à ce que l'étau de la poigne de Grimmjow l'immobilise.

– Ce n'est pas moi, en souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je te le jure, ce n'est pas moi!

Mensonges, pensa Orihime. Sa chaleur, sa force, sa bouche près de ses cheveux lui faisaient horreur.

– Lâche-moi, cracha-t-elle, prise de dégoût. Lâche-moi.

Grimmjow obéit et Orihime s'échappa, refermant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été contrainte au contact d'une souillure immonde.

Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

.

Grimmjow resta seul, sonné, incapable de bouger. Il avait encore le crâne martelé par la migraine. Et cette fois, quelque chose venait de s'ajouter à ses maux: la haine, dans les yeux de la petite Orihime-chan. La haine pure, non pas d'une Juliette s'efforçant de haïr, mais bien d'un être noir, comme Tybalt, décidé à être votre ennemi pour jamais.

Grimmjow ne pensait pas qu'il y avait encore des choses capables de le remuer aussi profondément. Que cela le blesserait aussi violemment de savoir qu'Orihime le croyait coupable. Il ne se doutait pas de lui être attaché à ce point.

Il n'imaginait pas non plus que, quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il serait toujours figé, comme une statue de sel, sur les planches vides, la police arriverait pour l'arrêter.

.

Le poids d'une main sur son épaule. Les voix. Le brouhaha de la police et de ses amis autour. Le regard perplexe d'Urahara. Celui, triste et choqué, des autres. Et enfin celui, dur, mélancolique, mais triomphant, d'Orihime.

Elle l'avait fait.

Elle l'avait dénoncé.

– Vous allez devoir venir avec nous, avertit le flic qui le tenait par l'épaule.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui avec stupéfaction. Puis, alors que visiblement on s'apprêtait à devoir le maîtriser, il éclata de rire.

Un rire de gorge profond et tonitruant qui fit frissonner chacun de ceux qui se tenaient présents.

– C'était quoi, déjà? rugit Grimmjow entre deux éclats de rire. _Voyez par quel fléau le ciel châtie votre haine… Et moi, pour avoir fermé les yeux…_

Il rit encore, à pleine gorge, jusqu'aux larmes.

– _Nous sommes tous punis_ , articula-t-il enfin.

Et on l'emmena.

Le silence, éternel époux de la mort, retomba sur le théâtre.

.

 _Il perd le sentiment. Amis, le temps nous presse…_

.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tous eurent quitté la scène qu'une silhouette courbée, ricanante, se montra enfin. À l'instar des trois sorcières de _Macbeth_ , elle allait, charognarde, se gargariser des restes mortels livrés en pâture au désert. Tel un esprit venu hanter les lieux, elle se mit à arpenter les planches, rit du bruit menu de ses pas sur le bois, souffla dans l'air pour écouter l'écho, se tut, attendit, ne bougea plus.

Quelqu'un venait.

Chizuru – car c'était elle, du moins cette créature hasardeuse se nomma un jour Chizuru –, étira ses lèvres en un sourire tortueux, dans l'attente de savoir qui se montrerait. La salive lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut une opulente chevelure rousse au coin de l'entrée. Serait-ce la jolie plante ou bien la princesse? Oh, oh, oh, on allait savoir.

Eh bien, avançait-elle? Oh oui. Oh OUI. La princesse, la princesse, la princesse! Chizuru l'aimait. La belle s'arrêta pile sous le faisceau orangé d'une lampe, qui fit étinceler sa chevelure de feu en mille petits éclats de lumière. Alors, Chizuru quitta sa cachette et s'écria:

– Hime-chan!

Car elle était si heureuse de la revoir.

Mais elle fut surprise de constater que sa princesse ne paraissait pas partager ce sentiment.

– Chi-Chizuru-chan? C'est toi? Mais que fais-tu ici? Où te cachais-tu?

La princesse recula dans l'ombre. Chizuru tendit la main: reviens, reviens dans la lumière, tu es si belle, approche… et, ce faisant, elle s'exposa elle-même à la lueur de la lampe.

Découvrant son visage, la princesse sursauta de frayeur.

– Chizuru-chan, que t'arrive-t-il? Tu es… Non…

Chizuru savait qu'en effet, elle devait offrir un piteux spectacle – si vous nous passez l'expression –, toute déchirée, écorchée, sale, chiffonnée, chevelure en désordre, raidie, yeux injectés de rouge, riant comme une démone, les lunettes de travers et couverte de taches sombres…

– Impossible, souffla Orihime d'une voix fantomatique. Non…

– Mais si! glapit Chizuru dans un rire absurde.

C'était si drôle de donner la réplique à la princesse.

– NON! hurla la princesse.

C'était donc un jeu! Chizuru gloussa et fit la belle.

– Si.

Et la princesse lui sauta dessus.

Son rêve devenait réalité.

Chizuru heurta le sol sans s'en rendre compte. Elle éprouva un plaisir inconnu et instinctif à ressentir le poids de sa princesse, affalée sur elle, non moins grand que celui qu'elle avait à recevoir ses coups. Orihime frappait de toutes ses forces, mais ça n'était pas très puissant. Et Chizuru riait car elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de sa belle. Elle aurait tout de même voulu que la jolie demoiselle arrête de la frapper pour la serrer contre elle. Oh. Elle allait devoir répondre? Eh bien. Si on en était là. Elle avait déjà frappé. Elle n'allait pas faire de même pour la princesse, mais on pouvait toujours battre quelqu'un sans le tuer. Alors, elle se mit à rendre quelques coups, à tirer les cheveux d'Hime-chan – si soyeux! Quelle merveille –, puis à reprendre l'avantage. Elle finit par se relever, lui fit face et sourit. Leurs visages étaient proches. Ah, comme elle était belle. Et si elle l'avalait? Chizuru avait faim, elle avait très envie de la manger. Comme le loup dans _Le Petit Chaperon rouge_. Elle fit claquer ses dents, enroula ses jambes autour de celles de la princesse et, empoignant sa sublime chevelure, aspira sa bouche dans un baiser mordant et voluptueux.

La princesse protesta et Chizuru rit de plus belle en la couvrant de baisers qu'elle ne pouvait totalement repousser. Finalement, d'une brusque secousse, elle plaqua Orihime au sol et se mit à l'explorer minutieusement, se riant de ses efforts pour se débattre. Elle était si parfaite, si parfaite, il ne fallait pas cacher une telle beauté, laisse-toi voir à la lumière, montre, elle, oui, elle, voulait, voir, avoir, prendre, et.

D'un coup de pieds, Hime-chan l'envoya valdinguer.

Debout, elle lui fit face.

Chizuru essuya le sang qui coulait de ses dents. Princesse-garce. Elle se rappelait maintenant que Hime-chan l'avait déjà rejetée pour lui préférer le rouquin. Oui. Sale garce, méchante, vicieuse. C'était à cause d'elle.

Les deux filles se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre, enragées, gorgées de la haine de leurs amours brisées, maculées de sang. Le théâtre vide résonna de leurs violents éclats. Par moments, on eut presque pu dire "ébats" tant la férocité de leur combat ressemblait de loin à une frénésie amoureuse. Elles s'arrachèrent le visage, se battirent, se cognèrent, s'étranglèrent, rugirent, et personne ne vint. Personne car la salle était insonorisée, de manière à ne point déranger les voisins chaque soir. De là où ils étaient, les autres n'entendaient rien, ne surent pas quel titanesque combat s'était engagé, et ne purent intervenir avant que le pire n'arrive.

Ce dernier se matérialisa sous la forme d'une tige métallique qui dépassait d'un tas d'autres, dans un coin, vestiges d'un décor, côté jardin, vers lesquels les deux belligérantes se dirigèrent sans le voir. Tige fatale, horrible, monstrueuse, qui n'aurait pas dû être là, que Chizuru ne remarqua pas, mais contre laquelle elle poussa cependant Orihime, dans un geste incontrôlé, et qu'elle vit apparaître brutalement, incongrue dans le paysage de la luxuriante plastique de sa princesse, lorsqu'elle se ficha en elle et ressortit au beau milieu de sa poitrine.

Orihime baissa ses yeux ronds de surprise sur la lance ferrailleuse qui la transperçait. Le froid la saisit. Elle tomba au sol.

Dans sa chute, elle brisa un vase – une de ces vieilleries d'une laideur absolue qu'on gardait dans les accessoires pour les cas de scènes où il fallait briser quelque chose –, qui lui non plus n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

La douleur vint alors. Sourde, lancinante, basse, et si profonde. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge, ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang.

Chizuru bondit auprès d'elle, interloquée.

– Relève-toi, Hime-chan, c'était pour rire, balbutia-t-elle, en riant un peu, folle, toujours folle, folle à lier.

Orihime leva le regard.

– Relève-toi! hurla Chizuru. Tu m'entends, princesse-putain?

D'un revers de main, elle la gifla. Orihime bascula sur le côté avec un cri. Un éclat de souffrance dans sa main lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Les morceaux de vase, épars, entre ses doigts pleins de sang.

Chizuru se pencha vers elle, avec ravissement.

– Ah, mais tu es coincée, en fait, Hime-chan.

Elle gloussa.

– C'est bien. Ne bouge pas!

Un hoquet interrompit son rire. Son visage vira à la stupéfaction horrifiée, comme, sur la main d'Orihime, enfoncée dans sa gorge, coulait un ichor chaud et gluant.

Ça fait mal, réussit à penser Chizuru en s'effondrant sur Orihime, l'éclat de vase tranchant encore planté dans son cou.

Sa meurtrière s'autorisa alors, elle aussi, à s'abandonner aux ténèbres.

Contrairement à Chizuru, défigurée par la surprise, un pâle sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Orihime lorsqu'elle bascula dans le néant.

.

Et sur les planches grises, les flots brillants de leurs sangs s'entremêlèrent, rehaussés du chatoiement de leurs chevelures épandues et de leurs bras blancs qui, ci et là, transparaissaient, telles des branches de bois secs émergeant d'une rivière.

Lorsqu'on les retrouva, roides et glacées, entre les larmes, les cris d'horreur, et les crises d'hystérie, certains ne purent s'empêcher de voir, dans ce tableau sauvage et enchevêtré, l'horreur morbide d'une troublante beauté.

.


End file.
